The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: A sequel to 'Mother And Daughter' Jessica was stunned when Zoe told her Hannah wasn't going to recover from her injuries she sustained in the car crash, forcing Jessica to make a choose, she turned off the life support machine, letting her daughter go. Now, her funeral approaches, will Jessica find the strength to attend, to say a final goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to a previous story I wrote a while back and that was named 'Mother And Daughter' and I'll tell you what happened in that story. **

**When Jessica was 22 she married her husband of 6 years, Sean and a few weeks later, found out she was pregnant. Shocked but happy even know she's training to become a nurse Jessica keeps the baby but feels pressured in to given her up once she's born. She's adopted at 3 months and Jessica regrets giving her daughter up. **

**Hannah, the baby, grows up in a cottage raised by Jack and Kelly Scott who keep the news from her. **

**On Hannah's 15th birthday the adults she'd thought were her parents, drop a bombshell and admit they adopted her and her Mum is a nurse, working at the local hospital. Unaware of the name of this nurse, it's at a chance she's offered a placement at the ED and Jessica doesn't know she working alongside her daughter. With the truth out Hannah takes her anger out on Jessica, and gets her sacked, leaving Jessica jobless for three weeks. **

**Reconciling with her mother she's a bridesmaid at Jessica's wedding, along with Amelia. **

**After the wedding, Hannah realizes she's five months pregnant and isn't sure she wants it. But after her first scan she falls in love with the unborn child, deciding she wants to keep it. **

**Hannah is now 7 months pregnant, unprepared for the baby and Jessica is helping her daughter. **

**And that's how 'Mother And Daughter' ended. :) **

**This story will have 30 chapters, the same as 'Mother And Daughter'.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 1 

Hannah lay in her Mum's back garden, in a tiny white bikini as she enjoyed the sun beating down on her as she cupped her bump. She picked up her phone and sighed. It was her boyfriend, of a year Ben Hannah had ended their relationship when she got a message saying he was cheating. She didn't listen to his excuses, she'd slapped him and told him to stay out of her llie.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, she was wearing a black bikini and her hair was in a bun at the top of her head.

"I feel sick " Hannah admitted truthfully as she raced in to the house. Jessica followed her and held her hair back, as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. She handed her daughter tissues to wipe her mouth.

"Adam?" The 12- year - old asked, standing on the stairs.

"Um?" He smiled, he seen Amelia as his daughter even know she wasn't.

"Does mummy love Hannah more than us?"

Jessica heard the question and sighed, it unsettled her she took her daughter by the hand and led her in to the living room.

The mother and daughter talked with the door shut and Amelia hugged her mum.

"I love you " her daughter told her

"I know " Jessica replied, releasing the hug.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next chapter: Hannah and Jessica go baby shopping**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it's been a while, I've been busy.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 2

"Shall we go shopping?" Jessica's phone pinged with a message while she sat in the kitchen, at the table, with Adam, Lucas and Amelia.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked his wife kissing the top of her head.

Jessica nodded, phone in hand, as she stood and exited the kitchen grabbing her bag as she walked and pulled open the door, calling back over her shoulder 'bye' to her husband and kids.

* * *

They walked in to 'mother care' and Hannah grabbed a basket and started working down the aisle as she looked in her bag for the start of the list she'd made. Jessica had said she could have Lucas's old cot which was in the loft at home, all it needed was a lick of paint. It had done for both her children and she was sure it would do her first grandchild, although at 37, she felt she was a little young to become a grandmother.

"Mum, look at this " Hannah called excitedly as she picked up a baby grow which was pale - pink and had matching shoes.

After picking up a blanket, a big pack of nappies, changing mat, bottles, everything else Jessica was going to have a sort out and give to her, Hannah and her mother were on their way to the tills.

Sitting in a coffee shop and having cake which Jessica insisted on buying they walked to another shop to have a look at maternity wear and Hannah brought sized 10 maternity jeans, 3 bra's, 3 knickers and two large shirts. Grasping the handles of the bags they left.

* * *

Arriving back home, after dropping Hannah off at her adopted parents house Jessica headed in to her house and cuddled up to Adam on the sofa as the kids were in bed, exhausted after playing football with Adam in the garden.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah and Jessica are left distraught at a baby scan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, be aware I'm not sure you'd get told this information at an ultrasound scan. But I do know a lot about the condition that I'm going to write about because I live with it.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 3

"Mum, are you ready?" Hannah asked, she was standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a pair of track suit bottoms and a loose-fitting Tee - shirt the only things she could find that would fit her expanding waistline at the moment.

"Sure " Jessica replied, making her way down the stairs, checking that she had everything that she needed. Adam had dropped the kids off at school, so she didn't need to worry about that. Taking her phone off charge she put it in her bag and picked up her house keys. Locking the front door behind her she walked down the steps, Hannah in front of her. Jessica reached her car and opened the door.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, the radio playing quietly until Jessica parked in the car park and the door opened, Jessica stepped out and watched her daughter as they crossed the road and walked in to the hospital, ready for her scan.

* * *

Heading to ultrasound mother and daughter signed in, sat down and waited.

"Hannah Scot? We are ready for you now " A midwife informed her.

Standing up, Hannah took a deep breath and walked in to the room.

"If you'd like to lie on the bed?" The midwife told her.

Nodding, Hannah lay down and pulled her top up, revealing a rounded bump.

The midwife squirted the gel on to her stomach and moved the probe around trying to find the image of the baby. "Excuse me?" She said, standing and vacating the room.

The midwife and her boss returned, both looking serious as they held a conversation in the corner of the room. The man walked over, took the probe and once again began to scan Hannah's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, Jessica looked up, she hadn't expected to see her husband.

"Your baby has hydrocephalus " The unnamed doctor informed the teenager who was in utter shock as she bolted the room leaving Jessica concerned for her eldest daughter.

* * *

**Hydrocephalus - Is a condition where there is a build up of fluid (water ) on the brain, it does not mean there is water on somebody's brain. The brain for somebody who has hydrocephalus, is protected by a fluid called cerebrospinal fluid. (CSF) Next chapter: Hannah struggles to cope with the news received at her scan and Tom comforts her although his wife Sam gets the wrong idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while, I have had writers block and having two accounts doesn't help either. But I'm sure that the two stories on this account will be the only ones I write. Enough of the note. Please R and R. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah.

Chapter 4

Hannah kept on running, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing was quick. Coming to a stop she leaned against the wall, trying to slow her breathing down.

"Are you OK?" Tom Kent, who, was coming out of the staff room asked, noticing that the blonde haired girl didn't look herself.

"Yeah fine " The girl replied absently and started to walk away when she felt faint. Swaying she felt a pair of arms wrap around her before she hit the floor. "Thanks "

Tom smiled. "It's OK " He replied, opening the staff room door and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hoping to get her to open up to him.

"My baby has water on the brain" Hannah admitted, her brown eyes filling with tears.

Being a peditricain doctor Tom knew the real term for what Hannah was saying but he nodded and allowed her to carry on.

* * *

Jessica, meanwhile, had tried her daughters phone but it had gone to voicemail again. Taking her hand her husband had tried to calm her but to no avail.

"Jess" Adam finally put his hands on her shoulders in trying to get her to look at him.

"She'll be fine, alright?"

Jessica looked up at him. Knowing that her daughter was like her; she'd clam up at things she didn't want to talk about but she knew that Adam was only trying to calm her.

"I know " She whispered, managing a smile for him.

"Good " Adam replied, noticing that the staff room blinds were shut. Curious he walked inside finding Hannah and Tom sitting together.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, sitting down next to her.

Hannah nodded to her mum, feeling the chat with Tom, whoever small had helped her, and she was now ready to discuss her options with the doctor in charge of her unborn child's care.

Heading back to ultrasound Hannah, Jessica and Adam were all called in to the doctors office, Jessica reaching for her daughters hand.

The treatment for hydrocephalus Hannah found out was to have surgery to relieve the pressure on the brain but Jessica knew her daughter wasn't up to making serious decisions now.

The female doctor shook Hannah's hand, then Jessica's and Adam's hands and they all left the office. Hannah's phone vibrated and she asked Jessica for it back, having giving it to her during the scan as it could have interfered with the equipment.

"Sure " Her mum replied opening her bag and looking for her daughters iPhone 5C.

Unlocking it, Hannah saw she had messages from Jana and Eva.

To: Hannah

Sender: Eva

Time: 13; 00

**'Hey, Han did the scan go okay? X' **

Hannah typed a reply and watched the text send.

Sender: Hannah

To: Eva

Time: 13:10

**'I'm with Mum and Adam, will tell u when I see you '**

Finishing typing the text she looked at her Mum and asked. "Can I go and see Eva and Jana?"

"OK " Jessica said, wanting to look after her but knowing that she needed her own space to have fun before the baby arrived, which was going to need around the clock care. Adam had offered to hire a nanny for the child. Having an idea Jessica headed up the stairs and walked in to one of the rooms. The house had three floors so there was certainly room for Hannah and her unborn child.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked with a chuckle, stepping in to the room and seeing Jessica walk around with a tape measure around her neck.

Jessica scribbled numbers on a sheet and handed it to Adam who took it and walked out of the room. Minutes later she heard the roar of the engine spinning in to life and Adam was off down the road.

An hour or so later, he was back with a Big Mac which Jessica knew she didn't want..

Just then a key could be heard being turned in the lock and Jessica stood wondering if it was Hannah. She could hear voices and then footsteps making their way down the hall.

"Mum, this is Eva " Hannah pointed to a girl, aged 17, with bright brown eyes and brown hair and another girl Jana, who was dressed completely in black and her black hair was tied in a pony. The girls headed upstairs and Hannah stopped outside her small bedroom in the house, what she didn't know was, that Jessica was planning on givving her a floor for her and the baby.

She pushed open the door before collasping on to her double bed and sitting up.

Eva and Jana sat either side of her and waited for her to start speaking.

"You must be excited "

"No " Hannah snapped "Ben is a cheating scumbag and the scan was fine " Hannah knew that Ben was the least of her problems but he seemed a good distraction to offer her friends.

Both Jana and Eva looked at each other concerned for her.

"Listen, babe " Eva started, not wanting to stress the heavily pregnant teen out but knowing she deserved tO know.

"What?" Hannah asked quitely

"You know your mum's boss?"

"Zoe, yeah?" Hannah had no idea why Eva was bringing what she was about to up.

"The police believe Ben tried to kill her "

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah confronts Jessica about Zoe. One of my favourite chapters to write, so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but I have a plan in mind now (I think ) Please continue to R and R, it means a lot and inspires me to keep writing.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 5

Hannah walked, well rather, walled, down the school corridor, clutching her text books to her. She was meeting Eva and Jana for a coffee before her first lesson which was English and she walked in to the canteen where her friends were waiting. She sat down and waited for her friends to return.

"Two coffees,1 decaf " Jana announced putting the plastic cup in front of her and she played with the edge of the cup as she finished it and the three girls stood, left the canteen, turned left and walked down the corridor.

English was a breeze and that meant the lesson went quick.

"Have you got your English assignments?" Mr Peters asked

Hannah dug hers out of her bag and noticed her phone was going off; clearly her mother was trying to contact her.

"Oh, go away " She shouted startled.

"Hannah, wait outside please " The teacher told her.

Eva pulled a sympathetic face as she walked out feeling angry.

* * *

As the bell struck 14: 45 Hannah, Jana and Eva all left their class room. After Hannah had, had a stern talking to.

"Have you spoken to Jessica?" Asked Eva, linking arms with her and walking down the corridor

Hannah shook her head, she'd purposely set her alarm for half an hour early this morning just to avoid bumping in to Jessica on the landing. She couldn't face that the woman she'd been looking for since last year was possibly responsible for withholding important information about an attempted murder.

But now it was time to go home and face the music. Hugging each of her friends she walked through the playground and noticed her 12-year-old sister.

"Amelia?" Hannah questioned, stepping closer. "Where's Jessica? I mean mum" Hannah had forgotten that she called Jessica by her first name, and she felt a responsibility to get her home safely

The younger girl shrugged and Hannah sighed as they began walking. Soon, they reached their road and Hannah turned in as she walked towards the house. "Mum" Hannah called stepping in to the hallway. "Mum?"

Jessica walked out in to the hallway. "You forgot to pick up Amelia " Hannah told her

"We need to talk " Adam told Hannah and his wife as they looked at each other: each not wanting to say what happened the night Zoe was stabbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I'd write a chapter for this seeing as 'The Secret Life of Casualty' is being favoured over this fiction.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 6

Adam raised his eyebrows as he looked at his wife and her daughter from across the table.

Hannah glared at him, she liked him, but she didn't like the way he was treating her. She was 8 months pregnant, she didn't need the tension. "Leave me alone Adam " She told him getting up from the table and waddling out of the kitchen, as they both heard the front door slam.

"Hannah, wait " Adam called as he raced after her.

Jessica just let out a breath; she wanted them to get along with each other. She knew Adam was better than her father who had been there when their second daughter Amelia had been born, but since her affair with Adam came out she hadn't seen him.

"Better?" Adam asked as they walked back to the house and headed inside. Hannah nodded and smiled as she made her way up the stairs. Jessica stood at the bottom of the stairs calling up to her daughter.

"Are you OK?" She asked, waiting for a response as the doorbell rang.

"I'm fine Mum " Hannah replied as she looked at the room.

* * *

"Someone's a lucky lady " The delivery guy told her, handing over a large bouquet of pink roses, she accepted them and smiled as she shut the door, walking down the hallway and turning in to the kitchen to put the flowers in to some water. Bending down she opened the cupboard and grabbed a vase as she put it on the table behind her.

Putting the flowers in the vase she put them on the kitchen windowsill.

* * *

Upstairs on the third floor Hannah was standing in the bedroom that was white and was half - full of baby stuff. A cot lay under the window with bedding which was unsex as she didn't know whether the child was a boy or a girl.

Suddenly, her phone beeped and she froze as she read the name flashing up on the screen. _'Ben'_

Selecting a text she began to type.

Sender: Hannah

To: Ben.

Time: 13: 17

**'Leave me alone'**

As quick as a flash a reply came

Sender: Ben

To: Hannah

Time: 13: 29

**'Just meet me, I miss you'**

Throwing her phone on the bed she watched it bounce off and the screen cracked.

"Shit" She exclaimed, picking it up, putting it in her bag and making her way out of her room. She grabbed a taxi to town and walked in to a café. She ordered a weak coffee and sat back down sipping her coffee as she waited for ex - boyfriend Ben.

The sound of footsteps approaching her she turned, as she paled. "Please, Hannah, I just want to talk " Ben said, he looked rough, he'd put on weight, having lost his job as a builder.

Hannah considered it. She could allow him back in to her life or she could have nothing more to do with him as she had done. she then spoke quietly but feisty, her hands on her hips. "Not until you tell me why you are framing mum for Zoe's attempted murder. "

* * *

**Next chapter: Jessica reels as Ben makes a shocking confession which puts a strain on her marriage to Adam. Will they survive this rocky patch? I thought she could do with some happiness for once. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no excuses, accept I've not been too sure where this was heading (although I do have plans for when Hannah goes in to labour, where and who I want her with.)**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 7

"Alright, alright I'll talk " Ben told the girl sitting opposite him, sipping her second cup of (weak) tea.

"Fine " She replied, nodding at him to start.

Ben let out a deep breath, wondering where to start and soon decided to start from the point where he first met her and he knew Hannah would explode but he knew that he wanted to be honest and after all, honesty was the best policy, right?

"Go on " She took another sip of her drink rubbing her bump feeling the child move inside of her.

"Can I feel?" Ben asked, he'd been feeling side lined during her pregnancy.

Hannah nodded and stood up making her way over to Ben who also stood and held his arm out, ready to feel the life of the baby that his ex was carrying. Putting his hand across her belly he waited for signs of life. Suddenly, a hand or foot connected with his hand.

"That's amazing " He grinned, grabbing Hannah's hand so she too, could feel the life, of their child who, they'd meet in a matter of months.

"I know " She agreed, sitting back down and waiting for him to continue to talk.

Ben started. "It was before I joined my Dad in the trade of being a builder, your mum was out with her friends and looked lonely so I brought her drink, not knowing who she was at this time and I led her back to mine, and we slept together."

"D, did y-you?" Hannah asked, not bringing herself to finish her sentence but she had to know.

"Yes" Ben admitted sheepishly, knowing she didn't want to hear this.

"She was 20!" Hannah screamed, getting stares off the other diners but she didn't care. "Two years before she had me!"

"Wait, Han please " He pleaded. "I love you!"

"Save it you bastard!" She screamed again, before bending down and picking up her handbag. Ben put his hand out to stop her but accidentally hit her in the stomach. She looked up, slightly dazed but Ben took that as she was OK, but then she fainted, hitting her head on the tilled floor, a wound opening in the back of her head. One thought only as she slipped in to unconsciousness.

_'My Baby... ' _

* * *

Nurse Trueman and Doctor Trueman were coming off shift and were going to collect her kids who were with the child - minder and then Adam was back on the late shift. Zoe entered the staff - room as Jessica looked up. She still remembered their night out which ended up with Zoe being stabbed and her being questioned. She was released.

"Whoa you too have met right?" Adam commented, rising his eyebrows.

Jessica looked at him as she walked out, Adam followed. He gently grabbed her arm as she turned. "It'll be fine " He told her, rubbing her arm.

How was it OK? Her best friend was accusing her of killing her. Adam kissed her head and let her go. She changed in to her normal clothes and kissing Adam on the cheek, telling him not to work too hard she walked out in to the fresh air, walking towards Adam's car and failing to see Dixie and Jeff unloading a patient from the ambulance.

Driving out of the car - park she soon reached the house and parked in the drive, getting her bag, turning off the engine and walking up the steps. Pushing the key in to the lock she heard the key connect and pushed open the door. Hanging up her bag she headed in to the kitchen to start the kids tea, they were upstairs, Lucas on his x - box and 12 year old Amelia was talking to her friends.

* * *

Back at the hospital Zoe, Adam and Rita were in RESUS, trying to save the life of a man involved in an RTC, Rita had given two rounds of CPR, now Zoe was checking for a pulse. She shook her head as she called the time of death. "18: 45 " Adam sighed, ripping off his gloves and storming out of RESUS. He noticed the paramedics bringing in a stretcher and walked over.

"What have we got?" Adam asked.

"This is Hannah Scott, 15, 20 weeks pregnant, BP 60/ 90, GSC 12 " Dixie said, professionally as ever.

He had to stay professionally.

"On my count. 1. 2. 3" She was lifted over and the paramedics left, as Zoe ordered a CT on the unconscious girl. She stood outside, looking up at the board and studying it with Adam.

"It's completely clear " She said.

"Um?" Adam pointed out a bleed to the left side of her cerium. Zoe got the surgeons down and told Adam to contact Jessica. He sighed, he knew she wasn't going to react well. He walked in to the staff room, locking it for privacy as he got out his phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts, stopping when he reached her name. Leaning against the lockers he waited for her to pick up.

_"Hi, this is Jessica, sorry I can't take your call, please leave a message after the tone " _She spoke quietly as the phone beeped, leaving Adam to leave his message for her. He'd just have to hope she'd pick up in time.

_"Jess, it's Adam's Hannah's been brought in... "_

* * *

**Questions, questions no answers. Next chapter: Jessica waits anxiously for news on her eldest daughter. **


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah.

Chapter 8. 

**You have one new voicemail received yesterday on 19/ 7/ 2014 at 22: 30. **

_'Jess, it's Adam Hannah's been brought in' _

As Jessica listened to the voicemail more than once, the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mum?" Amelia asked. Jessica turned around and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine " She told her youngest daughter inviting her for a hug. She hugged her close and then went in to the kitchen ringing a taxi she was in no fit state to drive up to the hospital and she needed someone to watch the kids for her. She could hardly ask her ex - husband as she didn't know where he was. The sound of a taxi horn beeping outside made Jessica realise the taxi was here. "OK" She told herself picking up her handbag and jacket. She knew it was wrong to leave the children home alone but she trusted them and they knew to call her anytime they needed to.

Giving Amelia another hug she opened the door, walked out in to the street, locked the door and made her way down the stone steps, through the gate, in to the awaiting taxi.

* * *

At the hospital Hannah still hadn't regained consciousness and her adopted - mother Kelly was sitting in the room with her waiting for her to wake. She reached over and stroked the girl's hair.

"Hannah, love, it's Kelly I'm here " She told her tearfully, squeezing the girl's lifeless hand. A knock on the door caused Kelly and Jack to look up.

"Hello, I'm Zoe and I'm clinical lead here " She introduced herself shaking each of their hands.

"How is she?" Kelly asked, concerned.

"She's stable " Zoe informed them both watching as they took a deep breath in relief.

"Thank you " Jack told her shaking her hand again.

Zoe nodded as she left the room and bumped in to Jessica. In her haste to get to her daughter's room she hadn't watched where she was going. Zoë took her by the shoulders and she took a step back.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked.

"I'm fine " She whispered as Zoe nodded and each member of staff went their separate ways. Jessica knocked on the door and waited to get let in. She was given a seat but she politely declined it at as she walked in, leaning nervously against the white wall.

"The doctor said she's stable " Kelly said, knowing Jessica would want to know of her daughters progress.

"Good " Jessica looked up as her husband entered and smiled weakly at him. He wrapped his arm around her and she nestled her head in too his shoulder, feeling him run his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead as all the adults in the room heard a weak voice splutter:

"Mum?"

* * *

**I really, really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. Another clif - hanger. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tam Jaspie thank you for reviewing the last few chapters of this story. I realise I've never thanked you. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 9. 

Both women looked at each other, each considering themselves to be her mother. "Mum?" Hannah cried as the morphine began to wear off. "Mum?"

Jessica stepped forward, knowing she was panicking about the baby. "It's OK " She told her daughter, taking her hand.

"The baby?" Hannah wondered, staring down at her belly where her baby lay, inside of her.

"I don't know " Jessica confessed.

"Mum!" She shouted, she didn't mean to, she was distressed.

"Hannah, calm down" Jack said, sitting down beside her.

"Sorry, mum" Hannah replied, shifting herself up in the bed slightly as a wave of dizziness come over her and Adam rushed to steady her.

"Whoa " He exclaimed, pressing down on her shoulders gently.

"Get off me, creep!" She shouted, but Adam didn't take offence he stepped away as Zoe informed Jessica, Jack, Kelly that she'd booked a scan for Hannah.

* * *

Tom and his wife where coming out of the staff room arms around each other when Tom realised that his pager was going off. He reached for it, looked at it. "It's Zoe " He informed Sam.

"Oh. What does she want?" Sam asked.

"I don't know " Tom replied, reaching for his pager and heading off in the opposite direction as he kissed Sam on the forehead and went to see what Zoe wanted as he headed up to her office. He knocked on the door and waited to be called in. He heard her say 'come in' and stepped inside.

"OK " Tom said, walking out of the office and heading to maternity where Jessica had taken Hannah while they waited to be seen.

"Tom?" Hannah asked as Jessica wheeled her in, helped her out of the chair and on to the bed.

"Right, this'll just feel cold " Said Tom as he pressed the button on the computer to boot the screen so that Hannah could see her baby Jessica her grandchild.

Hannah nodded, since she'd been told the news her baby had 'cerebral palsy' She'd been given extra scans to check the baby's development and health. And either Jessica or Adam had been with her for support.

She winced as she felt the probe with the gel on be dragged across her stomach and Tom kept looking at the screen for any signs of changes. He moved the probe about until he found the child moving about oon the screen. Hannah gasped, she knew her baby was ill but to her, the tiny baby on-screen looked perfect. Two tiny hands, two tiny feet.

The questions went round and around in her head and she knew Jessica wouldn't be able to answer them for her. Maybe she could ask Tom. Tom caught her looking at him as he printed off a couple of scans.

"Thanks " Hannah told him, watching him pull off some tissue so she could wipe her belly.

"No problem " Tom smiled, switching the computer screen off.

Wheeling her out of the room and in to the corridor, Tom headed for the lifts so he could take Hannah back up to her room. A tear slipped unexpectedly down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked as the lift doors opened and he wheeled her out and to the room where he opened the door leaving the wheelchair outside.

She nodded and as she stood up, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Tom asked, trying to get away but he was completely unaware that Sam had seen the whole thing.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah tries to explain her reasons f****or kissing Tom. I really enjoyed writing this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Getting updated as Casualty isn't on.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 10.

Sam turned on her heel as she ran and bumped in to Adrian. "Sam?" He asked concerned as he watched her head for the ladies' toilets. In there, she fell to her knees and vomited. After she'd finished vomiting she got up, flushed the chin, unlocked the cubicle door and walked to the sinks where she turned on the taps and washed her hands. She turned the taps off and then pulled her phone out of her scrubs trousers and sent off a text to Tom.

To: Tom

Sender: Sam.

Time: 18: 21

**'Where are you?' **

* * *

Tom was still in Hannah's room - she was getting discharged later on when he had checked her over for the last time.

'Beep, beep' Tom pulled out his phone and read the message from Sam.

To: Tom

Sender: Sam

Tine: 18: 21

**'Where are you?' **

Selecting a new message he replied, knowing it was a lie.

To: Sam

Sender: Tom

Time: 19:00

**'On a break' **

He left the side - room, as Jessica entered with Amelia and she sat down on the chair as Amelia showed Hannah card she'd made for her.

"That's good Millie " Hannah told her sister putting it on the table. Amelia smiled as Hannah winced. And Adam walked in, having just started his shift.

"Everything alright?"

"Sure " Jessica smiled.

* * *

Tom walked in to the staff - room after checking it was empty.

"What?" Tom asked, leaning against his locker as Sam stared at him, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Don't touch me " She snapped at him, pulling from his embrace. He wasn't sure what it was that he was doing so much to have to upset Sam.

"What?" He repeated, they were happy earlier.

"You kissed your colleagues daughter!" She accused him.

Tom took a deep breath, he was going to explain what really had gone on, but he knew she wasn't in the mood.

"Leave me alone " She left the staff - room almost slamming the door behind her.

"OK " Tom sounded deflated but he knew that he had brought this on himself and Sam wasn't an easy woman to win around. Pulling on his jeans and top he went home to try to think of a way to make it up to her.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly Tam. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Tam Jaspie who reviewed the last few chapters of this. Please, if you read this story, leave a review, even if it is to tell me you don't like it. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 11. 

Hannah was discharged the next morning, she was relieved to be going, all she'd done was read magazines, listen to her iPod, and chat to her mum and Adam when they come to see her on their breaks.

Adam knocked on the door and walked in. "Ready?" He asked, keeping hold of his stethoscope.

"Where's Mum?" Hannah asked, swinging her legs off the bed and dropping her make up bag in to her handbag.

* * *

The journey had Hannah blasting Jason Derulo, Jess Glynne, and The Vamps through her earphones while Adam drove.

"Here we are " He said, turning the engine off.

"Thanks Adam " Hannah thanked him as she opened the car door and got out, walking through the gate as he followed, preparing to greet his wife of almost a year.

"No problem " He replied.

"Mum " Hannah called throughout the house as she headed down to the kitchen.

"Are you OK?" Almost instantly Jessica appeared, at the bottom of the stairs, folding laundry.

"I'm fine. Just tired " She told her.

"OK " Jessica said, as she made her a hot milk and took it in to the living room.

"Thanks"

"It's OK " Jessica left her daughter, and closed the living room daughter as she headed up the stairs, took a quick shower and joined Adam in bed.

* * *

**Next chapter: Tom and Sam decide if they have a future.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter of 'The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah'**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 12

Sam let herself in to hers and Tom's apartment after a hard day at work. She hung up her coat and bag as she walked down to the kitchen. Tom was wearing an apron and cooking spaghetti with meatballs. Sam sat down and was unusually quiet but Tom knew why.

He plated up their meals and walked over to the table. "Tea is ready madam " He joked, setting a plate down in front of her.

Sam pushed the plate away from her as she let out a breath, she was not in the mood for his jokes. They needed to talk.

"Tom?" Sam said, finally looking up from her plate. "We need to talk "

"I know " He confirmed, taking a large gulp of water to steady his nerves.

"Why did you kiss her?" Sam asked.

Before he'd met Samantha Charlotte Nicholls, Tomas Daniel Kent, had been a womanizer but since meeting Sam he'd settled down and not looked at another woman, until Hannah that was.

"Tom?" Sam said, once again bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know " He shrugged as a way of answer but Sam wasn't satisfied with him.

Getting up from her chair she walked over to where Tom was sitting and waited until he was standing. Then, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across his cheek.

Tom stood stunned at what his wife had done but he knew better than to hit her back he wasn't a wife beater. Yes, he had s temper but he never took it out on Sam.

"I'm sorry " She whispered, standing next to him.

"It's OK " He told her. And, it was. She was angry, hurt. She wanted a way to get that anger out.

Sam nodded and allowed herself to walk closer to Tom as he held her close to his body.

* * *

Over in Adam's house the living room was out-of-bounds as his wife and her daughter were talking although Jessica was totally unprepared for what Hannah was about to tell her.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, taking her hand in to hers.

"No, not really " Hannah told her, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Adam asked, who against, Jessica's wishes, had walked in to the living room. Jessica looked at him as he sat on the arm of the couch as they both looked at Hannah, not expecting her answer.

"Tom raped me " She cried.

* * *

**Next chapter: Tom is unaware of the lie Hannah has told until Zoe calls him in to her office. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter has mentions of rape, if you don't like, please don't read. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 13

Tom had just walked out of cubicles after treating a boy, aged 11, called Jamie, who'd fallen off his bike, as a result of the fall he'd broken his wrist and had a deep laceration to his head and was taking off his gloves when Zoe approached him.

"Can I have a word in my office Tom?" Zoe asked, with a frown.

"Sure " Tom replied, wondering what she wanted to talk too him about. The two doctors travelled up to Zoe's office in silence and she opened the door and walked behind her desk and sat down. As she invited Tom to take a seat.

She wasn't really sure how to approach this topic. It was delicate, sensitive. But she needed to know the truth.

"So Tom..." She started.

"What?" He asked.

Zoe took a deep breath, she was in control here.

"I heard you raped Hannah " She told him.

Was Tom hearing this right? He looked up at Zoe as she stood. He needed to tell the truth as he knew he was innocent, she had a silly crush on him, and now because he knocked her back she had created a lie. A lie which had got out of control.

Zoe looked sorry to have to do this. "Tom your suspended " She told him, opening her office door.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

Zoe continued standing and Tom knew he'd have to go. He walked out, knowing one thing as he walked to the locker room. He was going to prove everyone wrong.

New doctor Danny was the first to start gossiping about him. "We all know you did it " He glared at him.

Tom defended himself knowing that he didn't, it was just best to take it on the chin. "OK " He said looking at him.

Putting on his coat and throwing his scrub top in his locker. He punched the locker, his hand throbbing as he walked out.

In the car park he got in to his car and threw his ID badge down next to him in the passenger seat. He started the engine and drove out wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

Reversing in to an empty space in the car park which was near their apartment Tom switched off the engine, opened the door, stepped out and walked around to their apartment. He got out his keys and pushed them in to the door.

"Tom?" Sam was happy to find her husband home early.

He decided tell Sam the truth. Sure, it wasn't going to get easier.

"Sit down " He told her. Sam nodded and took a seat, taking his hand in hers.

"There's something I have to tell you " Tom said, looking down at their own joined hands

"Go on ." Sam was encouraging him to tell her.

"I got suspended today " He told her.

"Why?" Sam questioned, knowing he was they both were, good doctors.

Tom shrugged. It was now or never. "You know Hannah?"

Sam nodded as she did know her although briefly.

"She's accusing me of raping her " Tom told her gently.

Sam let out a scream.

* * *

**Well that was hard to write, I like Tom and I love Jessica. Next chapter: Sam asks Tom whether he did and Adam asks Hannah what happened. **


	14. Chapter 14

The Adventures of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 14

"What happened?" Adam asked as he walked in to the living room. Hannah didn't need to ask what he was talking about as she already knew.

She looked up from the blanket that had been lay over her last night. "Adam I don't won't to talk about it " She told him, sitting up.

"Please?" Adam said.

Hannah took a deep breath, hoping her lie would hold up.

"After the scan I went in to the staff room to try to calm down when Tom came in and slammed the door. I asked him what was wrong and he said he was fine. I was about to leave when he locked the door, I asked him what he was doing he said, I should leave him alone. He then pinned me to the lockers and raped me " Looking up at her mum's husband she started to cry and Adam found himself drawing the young - girl to him.

"Shh, it's okay " Adam whispered, stroking her hair.

Hannah smirked, she'd wrapped Adam around her little finger. Now all she had to do was convince her mother.

Adam stood up and Hannah headed up the stairs in to the en - suite bathroom where she shut the door and then locked it.

Removing all her clothes Hannah cupped her arms around her bump feeling the baby kick her. She laughed as she stepped in to the shower and shampooed her hair followed by a deep condition. After she'd finished her wash she tilted her head back allowing the water to wash out the shampoo and conditioner. Then, pulling back the glass door she stepped out as the cold air from being out the shower hit her body. She shivered, grabbing the towel and wrapped it around her body.

Pulling open the door she walked out of her mum's and Adam's room and in to her own as she pulled out some clothes.

Looking at what she was wearing she plugged in her hair dryer and blasted her hair dry as she brushed it through and then unplugged her hair dryer and put it back in the bag where she kept her hairbrush, curling tongs and clips.

Opening the door she padded down the stairs barefoot and walked in to the kitchen to make herself a drink. She could hear her mum talking quietly with Adam and knew she'd have to lie again. She didn't want to lie, not to her mum but she thought it was the only way.

Jessica noticed the tears rolling down her daughters cheeks.

"I'm sorry mum" She cried, running to her.

"It's okay " Jessica replied.

"What will happen to Tom?" She asked, looking up, still in her mothers arms.

"I don't know "Jess replied feeling Adam put an arm across his wife's back Adam rubbed it soothingly as they sat around the glass coffee table in the kitchen. She, of course, had heard from Zoe that Tom had been suspended.

And she felt guilty even know it wasn't her fault.

As Hannah escaped from the kitchen Adam took his wife in to his arms, holding her closely, planting a kiss on the top of her head, promising that it would be alright. Jessica could only hope he was right.

* * *

At the Kent residence neither Sam or Tom had got much sleep and at 9:38 in the morning Sam had persuaded her reluctant husband to go on a run with her, she knew it might help clear their minds of the lie they both knew was wrong.

Sam wore a tight black vest top with grey joggers and put her hair up in a pony to keep it out her face.

"Ready?" Tom asked as he received a nod in return and they set off from their apartment and around the block, through the empty field and back around again.

Sam was sure she had a stitch something she'd got when she first - started running in her teens, she'd taken up running as a way to escape her abusive father and alcoholic mother.

"Are you Ok?" Tom asked concerned as he noticed that she had looked distant.

Sam nodded. "Tom?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

Sam didn't want to ask. "Are you sure you didn't do it?"

Tom's face darkened temporarily. He faced his wife and took both her hands in his and led her to the living room.

As the two of them sat on the couch Tom re-took her hands again and gave them a light squeeze as she looked up at him.

"I swear to you I didn't do it, OK?"

Sam nodded. "OK "

Tom looked relieved as Sam let the subject drop. He opened his arms as Sam snuggled in to them.

* * *

**Next chapter: As Sam goes to work without Tom, she is put with Jessica for the afternoon and can't control her emotions. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I just want to thank the people reviewing this story. It means a lot.**

**In this story Fletch has not been offered his new job, and he didn't have the affair with Tess, and Zoe isn't sleeping with Max. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 15

Sam rode to work on her bike that morning. She felt free, on the open road with the wind in her hair. As she approached the ED she got off her bike, chained it up and locked it, she then took off her bike helmet and tucked it under her arm and walked in to the ED.

"Incoming RTC, 3 casualties, lorry vs car " Zoe informed Sam as she stood outside the staff room.

Sam nodded as she quickly entered the staff room, opened her locker and pulled on her scrub top, and put her hair up as she walked outside, to greet a patient.

"Sam, this is Daniel Jackson, 32, driver of the lorry in the RTC, GSC is 3. BP 60/ 90 " Dixie told her, it was her first shift back after her suspension.

"Thanks, Dixie " Sam nodded as she wheeled the stretcher in to cubicles. "Daniel, I'm doctor Nicholls, but you can call me Sam " She told him, flashing her penlight in his eyes as Daniel started to wake. She booked him in for a head CT, and that revealed he had a subdural hematoma.

Sam sat in the staff room, making a warm cup of tea as she sat down. She let out a breath, she was missing Tom and wished he was here with her.

Zoe walked in to the staff room and as she flopped down on to the sofa she ran a hand through her hair. She was 40 next week with nothing much to show for it. Sure, she was clinical lead, had an apartment, but she had no children, no Nick.

* * *

Jessica had just left her house and was on her way to work. She walked in to the staff room, opened her locker, put in her handbag and went to start her shift.

Entering cubicles she noticed Sam couldn't hide her distaste and started thinking she was protecting her husband. "He said he didn't do it " She told the staff nurse who was busy administering pain relief to the case they were seeing to. A little girl, without her mum. Jessica specialised in pediatrics

"I know " Jessica responded, taking off her latex gloves.

"She's lying!" Sam shouted as Jessica just nodded.

"Sure " Jessica replied and Sam could hear her husband saying it too.

Jessica watched as Sam raised her hand and slapped her.

Unfortunately, Zoe witnessed Sam's slap as Adam wanted to put in a complaint but Jessica knew it could damage Sam's career. And the Kent's didn't need two shattered careers.

Zoe raised her eyebrows at Sam and the young doctor followed her boss outside and to her office.

She stood in front of Zoe as she straightened up and walked to the front of her desk as she sat on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom had decided to try to talk Zoe round to his suspension. He'd only been home a day and he was already finding it boring. He picked up his car keys, wallet and left the apartment, getting in to his car after he had locked the door.

He put the radio on, plugged in his seat - belt and drove off down the road.

He'd took off his belt and started moving. Minutes later, there was a loud crash from behind him and the airbag in his car went off.

* * *

Jeff and Iain were in the rec room, when Jeff's walkie - talkie received a call.

"3006 received " Jeff spoke as he listened. Then they walked to the ambulance bay and got in and Jeff switched on the blue lights.

"It's Tom " Jeff said as Iain got a board from the ambulance with an oxygen mask, and collar. They put the collar on Tom and then pushed the board underneath him and then picked it up as they carried it between them to the ambulance.

Jeff drove to the ED in silence, aware they had Tom in the back.

* * *

Sam was walking along the corridor when she noticed Iain and Jeff bring in a patient, she jogged over and asked.

"What have we got?" She said.

"This is Thomas Kent, 31, involved in an RTC, GSC3, rose to 4 on arrival. BP 60/ 90. Was given a litre of saline at the scene "

"Tom?" Sam said, she was in total shock. Zoe walked up behind her as Jeff wheeled the trolley to RESUS.

"On my count. 1.2. 3. Lift " Said Jeff lifting the spinal board and sliding it over to the bed.

Sam took her stethoscope from around her neck and listened to his breathing.

"Sam, you know you can't treat him, relatives room " Spoke Zoe as she got off the phone to CT. The next slot would be 15 minutes and Zoe sighed.

Fletch entered RESUS, a smile on his face. "CT can take him now "

Zoe nodded as Max entered, took the brakes off the bed and wheeled it out.

Sam waited anxiously in the staff room for news on Tom. She needed him.

* * *

Zoe was in CT watching the board move in to the machine as it took images of his brain. Zoe nodded to Max and he came in, helped Zoe get Tom back on the bed and wheeled the bed back out.

Once, Tom was in RESUS Zoe took the chance to talk to Sam about Tom's CT. He had concussion and was still unconscious.

It was now just a waiting game to see if Tom would wake up.

Sam walked in to RESUS, took a seat in the chair that Rita had put there and picked up Tom's lifeless hand and put it to her cheek as a single tear rolled down it.

"Tom, please..." She whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter: Sam pleads with Tom to wake up. I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. **


	16. Chapter 16

The Adventures of Ben and Hannah

Chapter 16 

Tom lay unconscious in ITU with a ventilator breathing for him. Sam had spent every minute she could with him and was sleepy but refused to go home when Zoe told her to, saying Tom needed her here. Zoe ran her hands through her hair, she couldn't force Sam to go home.

She held Tom's hand tightly, hoping for a squeeze back. "Tom, squeeze my hand if you can hear me" She said, now in full doctor mode. She could have sworn that she felt him squeeze her hand and she turned to Zoe and she looked Tom over before he regained fully consciousness, slowly taking in his surroundings as he realised he was in cubicles.

"What happened?" He asked as he realised his right elbow was in a sling which was why it hurt when he tried to move it. He also had broken his leg, his cast would be off in 6 - 8 weeks.

"You were in an RTC " Sam told him, watching his reaction carefully For any signs of remembrance.

"Okay " Tom replied as Max wheeled the bed out Zoe wanted a CT done to make sure the swelling had gone down.

Tom had just returned from CT. The scan showed that the swelling had gone down but Zoe wanted him to keep an eye on him. She then had an idea. She walked to cubicles where she sat on the edge of his bed and started to talk.

Sam listened and tried to shake her head at Zoe's idea. She was more than capable of looking after husband Tom but Zoe was having none of it, so that afternoon when her shift finally finished, she and Sam helped Tom in to the car and the Kent's found themselves moving in to their bosses apartment.

It was a ground floor apartment for which Sam was grateful for. it had a living room, dining room and a small bathroom, the stairs led to a top floor which had a bathroom, a master bedroom, and a spare room. For reasons, that Zoe found easier, she gave the bottom floor to Sam and Tom.

Sam offered to cook that night to thank Zoe for letting them both move in with her. "Thanks Zoe " Sam said.

"It's fine " Zoe said, after swallowing a gulp of her red wine. Midweek, Sam had refused a glass of wine, saying that there were too many calories for her to burn off on her early morning runs. Tom just rolled his eyes at his wife.

Zoe smiled, she was happy to help her friends out.

* * *

**Next chapter: Even know she's close to giving birth Hannah attends her first birthing class. **


	17. Chapter 17

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah 

Chapter 17

Hannah couldn't believe that she was spending her Saturday night in a hall, she'd grumbled and grumbled about going but Jessica told her to act responsibly, she was soon going to become a mum.

"It's so unfair!" Hannah complained, standing in her bedroom. Her friends Jana and Eva were out partying and usually, Hannah would join them, but because of her baby's condition, she couldn't drink.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked, he was driving Hannah and Jessica to the hall were the antenatal classes were being held.

"Sure " Jessica replied, picking up her bag and putting it on her shoulder.

Hannah walked down the stairs, her hair tied up in a low pony, her bump on show through her open jacket.

"Let's go " Grabbing his jacket, his phone, and car keys they all left the house.

* * *

Adam pulled in to an empty space, kissing his wife's cheek, telling her to text him when they were ready as he would pick them up.

"This is a waste of time " She mumbled.

"It'll be fine " Jessica smiled, walking up the steps which led in to the hall.

The double white doors led to a decent sized hall with a polished floor. There were other expectant mothers too, all sitting around in a circle while the teacher, Olivia, was sitting in a chair.

Hannah sat down as Olivia told everyone to get a mat and sit on it. She stood up and dragged a mat over to her mother and then sat down on it.

"Alright everyone, my names Olivia, and I'm your instructor. Tonight I will be teaching you how to deal with the pain in labour " Hannah rolled her eyes as Olivia continued. "everyone, pretend to -be in labour and breath through your nose and let it out through your mouth as the contraction goes "

There was a large intake of breath as the mum's to - be breathed in and then let it out.

"That's all for now, see you next Saturday " Olivia said with a smile.

* * *

"How did it go?" Adam asked as he held open the door for Hannah and then Jessica.

"It was good " Hannah admitted quietly, climbing in to the back of the car.

Adam shared a knowing smile with his wife as he set the car in to life and they set off for the house. "Good " He smirked, stopping at a pair of red lights.

* * *

Inside the house, Adam was in the kitchen, cooking a healthy meal which was a jacket potato with a side salad.

He put the plates down as him, Jessica, Hannah, Lucas and Amelia all sat down as a family.

* * *

Jessica sat at the end of her daughters bed as she tucked her in. It had been ages since she had done this and with Hannah expecting Jessica felt like she had neglected her children. She kissed her daughters head as she switched out the light as she met Adam on the landing.

He circled his arms around her slender waist as he kissed her.

"Um?" He mumbled, against her lips.

She broke off the kiss running his fingers through his hair as he took her hand leading her to their bedroom.

* * *

**Next chapter: Adam, Jay and Lenny get messy as Adam sorts out the baby's nursery. I'm undecided weather Hannah should have a boy or a girl, what do readers think? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who said whether Hannah should a girl, I got a vote for a boy and a girl and have finally decided that Hannah is going to have a little girl but I'm not revealing her name. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 18 

Adam wore an old grey shirt and ripped jeans as he stood in the bedroom that Jessica was giving over to her eldest daughter. "Let's go " Adam said, as he got ready to decorate with cans of paint in pink, yellow, and white.

* * *

Tom walked in to the hospital with Sam by his side, he was going to have his cast taken off and he was glad, his leg was starting to get sweaty and he was in desperate need of a shower. Sam laughed at him as Zoe met them.

Tom's cast was soon off and he walked back out with Sam.

* * *

Jessica returned with the shopping she'd been out to get the baby some bits. She'd brought a teddy, a rattle and a pram which had cost a fortune but she knew Hannah and this baby were worth it.

"Where have you been?" Hannah asked her mum, from her place, on the couch where she'd been listening to her iPod.

"Come on" Adam put his hands over her eyes as he guided her so she didn't bump in to anything.

"Adam" Hannah laughed as he led her up the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see" He told her as her mother joined their side.

"Can we go in?" Hannah asked, impatiently.

"Sure" Jessica agreed, opening the door.

Hannah looked around, it was beautiful decorated with thick pink carpeting, a white rocking horse and a chest of drawers was standing by the window. The white cot was complete with pink bedding.

"Thank you, thank you " Hannah swung her arms around her mum and hugged her (well, as much as she could with a baby bump as big as hers was now) she was hoping that she'd get back to her pre baby weight after the birth but if she didn't she was in no rush to lose it.

"It's no problem " Adam laughed, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. Jessica rested her head on his shoulder as Hannah winced. Concerned, Jessica asked.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, quietly.

"It kicked" She said, with a smile. Jessica placed her hand on her daughter's belly as the child picked. "Calm down in there " She cupped her bump with her hands as Jessica remembered her labours. Hannah's especially.

"Hey, what is it?" Jessica hadn't realised a tear had rolled down her cheek. "Jess?"

"I'm fine" She said, she looked up and managed a weak smile as Hannah hugged her mother again.

* * *

**Well, I consider this a happy chapter. Even if it is quite short. **

**Next chapter: Hannah's ex, Ben, gets back in touch as it gets closer to the impending birth of their daughter and Hannah sits down and tries to plan her birth plan.**

**I think I'm going to go beyond 30 chapters as I've just thought of a storyline which I'd like to write. **


	19. Chapter 19

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 19

It was Tom's first shift back after his suspension and to be perfectly honest he wasn't looking forward to it. Sam squeezed his hand as she could see he was nervous.

"It'll be fine " Sam told him.

"I know " Tom replied, giving her a quick kiss before he headed in to the staff room but in there welcomed an unwanted surprise in the form of Hannah's, mother, Jessica. She turned and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Tom asked.

Jessica shook her head. She knew she needed to defend her daughter but she didn't want to argue with him. She met Adam who slipped his arm around her, Zoe just raised her eyebrows knowing what the two had sacrificed to get together she'd lost her children to her (now ) ex - husband and he'd lost his role as clinical lead, but as long as he was with her he didn't mind.

* * *

_Gas and air_

_Epidural_

_Water birth_

_C - section._

_Who would you like in the delivery suite? _

_Jessica Harrison. _

_Relationship to teenager (if under, 18 ) _

_Mother._

On, her laptop Hannah answered and scrolled through the options of giving birth. She wanted to give birth naturally, but her doctors had told her it wasn't possible. Sighing, she shut down her laptop and put it on top of the coffee table in the living room as she grabbed her phone; someone was calling her.

_Phone - call_

_"Hello?"_ Hannah called down the phone crying out as a pain went though her, it took her breath away. Her labour couldn't be starting already, could it?

* * *

**And back to the cliff - hangers I go! I know it's only a short chapter. Just to make this clear as it follows on from 'Mother And Daughter' Adam and Jessica never had Harry but they are married. Sean took the kids abroad, denying Jess a chance to see them, but she got them back. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I wrote this when I couldn't sleep, I've just been adding to it. As always, spelling mistakes and errors are mine. Oh, and so is Hannah. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 20. 

The pain in her stomach worsened and she willed it to pass as she sat back on the sofa but it didn't. She picked up her phone and selected her mum's number and pressed the button, hoping she would pick up.

_"Hi, you've reached Jessica. Sorry, I can't take your call, but please leave a message, after the tone. " _She spoke softly in to the voice-mail recorder and waited for a message to get left.

Hannah bit her lip as she thought about what to tell her, she didn't want to worry her.

_"Mum, it's Hannah, I think the baby is on it's way.'_ She closed her phone as a strong contraction crossed her belly and she tried to breathe through it. She needed to get to the hospital. A beep on her phone told her she had low battery left. She sighed as she reached for her bag and quickly got to her knees as she breathed slowly through a contraction. She picked up her keys, her purse and put them in her bag as she made her way in to the hallway but, dropping the handbag as she struggled to cope.

"I'll ring Mum " She said out aloud, aware she had the house to herself.

_"Hi, you've reached Jessica. Sorry, I can't take your call, but please leave a message, after the tone. "_

Hannah had no choice but to leave her another message.

_Mum, it's me, again. It hurts and I don't know what to do._

She closed her phone with a frustrated snap and lent against the wall, staring at pictures, hung on the walls of Jessica and her ex Sean, holding Amelia when she was a few hours old. A further look along the wall, showed the picture again, two years later, this time she was holding Lucas. It was times like this, she wondered why she had been given up. She shook her head, she had important things to worry about. Opening the front door she walked slowly down the steps, turning to lock the door behind her as she continued to walk down the steps, through the gate and walked to the hospital. She had hoped to find her mother when she got there but she couldn't, although she spotted Adam's car.

And a couple. Maybe she could ask them for help. She began to walk over to them

"Excuse me?" She whispered, looking to the floor. "I think I'm in labour "

The young woman, in her late twenty's turned around.

She looked up and gulped. It was Tom and he was walking in with Sam. She had to avoid him, but she didn't know how.

"That's Hannah " Sam told him.

"I know " Tom replied.

Tom muttered, he really didn't want anything to do with the girl but he couldn't just leave her outside in the cold.

"Help me Tom " She whispered, wincing as another strong contraction hit her.

"Fine" He replied, walking over to his car. He opened the door allowing her to get in to the car. She walked towards it and bent down to get in to the car.

As he started to drive she, however, much in pain she was in, noticed that they were not heading in to the hospital.

"Where are we going?" She asked before he turned off the engine, took off his belt and walked around to her side of the car.

"Get out" He told her.

"What?" Hannah stared at him like he was crazy. Was he really going to leave an 8 month pregnant girl on the side of a road?

She suddenly felt rope being tied around her wrists and struggled to get free. He opened the car door again and flung her down.

Hannah sat scared, hugging her knees, which was difficult as she was bound up.

She closed her eyes, hoping this would turn out as a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't one.

Soon, Tom turned and the car drove up some gravel as Hannah opened her eyes.

Tom switched off the engine and opened the door, guiding her out. He led her up a small flight of steps as he looked in his jacket pockets for his keys. He found them, inserted them in to the lock and pushed the door open. Hannah wasn't aware she was being took down a long hallway, up a set of stairs and another, until finally Tom walked her across the landing

* * *

Hannah looked around. She seemed to hope he'd let her go but it wasn't going to happen. There was a bed, a chest of drawers, boys posters, and a window.

"Tom?" She screamed, suddenly feeling a gush of water coming from between her legs.

"What?" He turned around and walked back over to her.

"The baby's coming, you idiot!" She was away from her mum, her adopted parents and she was in pain.

"OK " Tom muttered, he couldn't imagine he would be delivering his colleague's daughter's baby but he was and he needed to get ready with the things he would need.

"It hurts " She told him.

"I know " Tom replied, being a pediatrician doctor, he had delivered a few babies in his time.

She panted and panted as the contractions became stronger. They were like bad period pains, only longer and hurt more.

He had to give her some encouragement, so he did. "It's OK " He told her. "It's OK "

"I can see the head " Tom told her, so that meant a few more pushes on her part.

And, the baby was out. Tom picked up a pink blanket and wrapped the newborn in it.

"Let me hold her, you bloody idiot!" Hannah screamed.

She was held back while Tom tended to the newborn in his arms. She strained against her restraints, desperate for a cuddle with her baby girl.

"You won't get away with this " She told him, exhaustion in her voice.

Tom grinned. Something told him he already had. And that was the fact nobody was looking for her, but soon he knew someone will. He walked out of the room, ignoring Hannah's protests that he had no right to do this, she wasn't his.

* * *

Tom was in the nearest hospital which wasn't the hospital he worked in as he knew colleagues could get suspicious.

"She's my wife baby " He told the nurse as she was took away to SCUBA. She was struggling to hold down her milk and was brown, as she had no fat on her. She had tubes coming in and out of her.

"She'll be fine, she's in safe hands " The nurse told him.

"Good" Tom replied, walking out and washing his hands as he knew he had to sterilize them, after seeing an ill baby.

Tom returned to the abandoned house - it was the home in which he had grew up in with his dad Peter and his 'mother' Andrea. He climbed the stairs and soon reached the landing as he headed for the door Hannah was behind. He unlocked it and edged it open, he looked in on his hostage. She was asleep, clearly the screaming and crying that he will regret this if, and when, someone found her, had tired her out.

Picking up a blanket he put it over her and walked out of the room, locking it behind him as he pondered his next move.

He wanted a confess off her to why she lied about him raping her.

But, the truth was, he knew why.

And, he couldn't betray Sam like that.

* * *

**Scuba stands for: Special baby care unit, I was in one when I was born, as I was so early. Some of the things described in this chapter were the same for me when I was born.**

**Next chapter: As Tom updates her, Hannah realizes she'll have to baptize her daughter, if she dies.**

**My first chapter without any spelling mistakes, quite proud of that. **


	21. Chapter 21

The Adventures of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 21

The doorbell to a three storey house rang early Saturday morning, with Hannah's ex - boyfriend Ben, and his older brother Olly, waiting on the doorstep.

"Mrs. Trueman " Ben asked, once Jessica had let them in to the house. "We have some news, you may want to sit "

"I'm fine " She told them, moving in to the living room and sitting down.

"Hannah was due to go in to labour, two days, ago and I haven't heard from her. " Ben started to explain.

"OK " She said.

"I think she's missing " Ben said, her heart stopped. She stood up and walked in to the kitchen, hoping to make a cup of tea but her hands were - shaken, she couldn't work the kettle. She abandoned the kettle and went back to the living room, hoping Ben had good news. But the shake of the head Ben gave made her realize, she could be in danger.

She needed to think and stood up too quickly, causing her to go dizzy.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"We think Hannah's missing " Ben explained, worried for his ex - girlfriend, who was supposedly carrying their daughter.

Adam felt Jessica fall back in to his arms and lowered her on to the couch. She opened her eyes a while later with Adam holding her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned about her.

"I'm fine " She told him, squeezing his hand, grateful for his support.

"Alright " Using his thumb he rubbed it across her cheek. She lay there; desperately wishing it was her who was missing.

Adam showed Ben and Olly out and went back to Jessica. He took her hand and led her out of the living room and up the stairs.

They walked in to their bedroom and Jessica went to change.

"Are you alright?" Adam whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sure" She whispered, shutting her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek, followed by another, then another.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted it up. **

**Next chapter: Hannah pleads with Tom, weak and exhausted, to release her, but will he?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Has a bit of swearing-in. Thank you to the people who have reviewed this, I appreciate it, it means you enjoy what I write. I'm really enjoying writing about her.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 22

She was weak, tired and fed up of fighting, she just wanted her daughter. She froze as she heard the door being unlocked and she tensed against the wall.

"Fuck you!" She spat. De-hydration was making her act unusual.

"Fine" Tom told her. Walking towards her, the teenager gulped as he untied her hands. She couldn't feel them as they'd been bound for so long, but then it was agony as the blood flew in to her hands.

"Where are we going?" She asked, once he'd handed her a bottle of water, which she used to re-hydrate her thirsty mouth.

"Out " Tom told her as he helped her up and allowed her to walk around.

Hannah squinted as Tom opened the door, she'd not seen sunlight in a while. Tom unlocked his car and Hannah climbed in, put her belt on and sat back.

It took them a short drive to the hospital and she was happy that she could stretch her legs. She walked in and took a deep breath, her legs feeling weak.

Hannah walked up to the reception desk. "I want to see my child. "

The receptionist looked up. "Name?"

Hannah looked embarrassed. "She hasn't got one yet "

"She's in ITU " A passing doctor told her.

"What's ITU?" Hannah asked, hoping that, Tom, as a doctor would tell her.

"It stands for Intensive care " Tom told her.

"Oh " Hannah muttered, heading for the lifts and she pressed the button for it and she stepped in as Tom got in behind her and then the doors closed and they went up two floors until they reached the ward. Tom stepped out and Hannah swallowed her nerves.

"It's OK " Tom told her as he pushed the door open with his card that gave him access to all the locked doors in the hospital.

Hannah looked in to the incubator where her daughter was. She was 3 days old and Hannah hadn't held her. That hurt.

"Mia " Hannah stated as she put her hand in the hole that was there, allowing her to stroke her daughter's skin gently.

"What?" Tom muttered, he was paranoid that somebody he knew would see them but he knew that was impossible.

"That's what I want to call her " She turned away briefly from the incubator to fix him with a glare.

"OK " Tom replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hannah flinched away from him.

* * *

Samantha Kent, had worried about her husband. She'd not heard from him in a while. She unlocked her phone and noticed she'd had no new messages. Strange, they'd usually text each other, if one of them were going to arrive late home. She selected a blank text and started to write.

**'Tom where are you?' **She said, walking around the kitchen as she tapped out the message.

"It's Sam " Tom replied, hearing his phone go off in his pocket and getting it out.

"Go on tell her!" Hannah said sharply as she asked a passing nurse and asked "Can I hold her?" She was, of course, pointing to Mia's incubator where her daughter now lay with her brown eyes wide open but Hannah knew that there was still a lot of work to do when she got her home. If, she did. She had to have hope that she would get her home.

"And you are?" The nurse asked.

"Mia's mother " Hannah told the nurse.

"No, you're not " The nurse answered, walking back to the station and sitting down on her chair as she typed in Mia's name and seeing Samantha Kent beside it.

The nurse turned her computer screen around and Hannah glared as she read the information: For there was no truth she'd just given birth.

_Child Mother Father_

_Mia Kent Samantha Kent Tomas Kent _

Was this for real? Why the hell was she seeing another woman's name beside her own baby's? "Tom what hell?"

"OK " Tom stepped in before Hannah could lose her temper, she'd lost it before and Tom realized that he would, most probably, have the police on him for kidnapping a teenage girl.

"Get off me!" She screamed, struggling but she was no match for him. "I'll kill you!" She screamed, not meaning it but feeling like she'd been screwed over on her own baby.

"Fine" As he spoke she was trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"Let's go " He told her as he nodded at the nurse and they walked out of the hospital towards his car.

Hannah walked in to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and was shocked when she realized he wasn't following her around the house, to make sure she hadn't found an escape route. He wasn't going to hurt her, he loved his job and wife too much. After finishing her glass of water she put it on the side and headed upstairs.

"Please don't tie me, up Tom, it hurts "She pleaded as she realized Tom was standing in the doorway, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Shush " Tom told her as he threw the rope and tape away from them both.

He walked down the steps as he locked the door behind him. He walked through the gate and headed towards his car. He started the drive, knowing how long it'll be, home.

Hannah was locked in a room, with only her thoughts for company as she flicked through her new photo's of her baby girl, as it lay charging on a charger that Tom had found her on the promise that she did not try to contact Adam and Jessica.

"Mummy loves you, we'll be together soon" She told the picture, imaging it was her daughter.

* * *

A familiar car engine pulled up and Sam looked between the blinds. Was it? She as holding her breath as the figure of a man, who looked like Tom made his way in to their third floor apartment. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and pushed them in to the lock and turned them as he pushed the door open.

"Tom" Sam wound her arms around him, happy to see him, but also full of questions for him: Where had been? Was he alright? Was he cheating? She knew of his past but had hoped he'd change when they met.

"Alright?" He asked, quietly, Sam nodded and hugged him closer, inhaling his scent.

Tom laughed, rubbing her arm as he pulled away and re- treated in to their living room as he put down his cup of tea, as Sam followed him in, he pulled her on to his lap, causing her to laugh.

"Tom?" She laughed.

"What?" He asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you " She told him.

"I know " He smirked, catching her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Back at the house, Hannah was in the bathroom, on the toilet, when she realized something. Today was the day, she was due on, and she hadn't had her period. Was it possible that Tom had gotten her pregnant?

* * *

**Yet, another cliff - hanger. I love them. Well, that was longer than I expected. **

**Next chapter: What's ****next for Hannah as Tom returns to work and has to answer police questions? What will Sam make of it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I accidentally deleted the first half of this chapter while I was writing it and I've forgotten what I typed, so I don't think this will be as long as I had originally wanted it.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah.

Chapter 23

Hannah sat on the toilet seat, aware of her potential pregnancy. She knew if she was, she couldn't pass the baby off as Ben's, the dates wouldn't add. She let out a breath, standing up from the seat and turning on the marble taps, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her long blonde hair was limp, she had dark circles around her eyes and she felt tired. She needed to get out of there and report Tom for kidnapping her.

First, she needed to find out if she was pregnant. She hoped she wasn't as she hadn't got Mia home yet and she knew she wouldn't cope with two children under a year of age. Maybe she could ask her mother if she was, to adopt, but would Jessica agree?

She walked out of the bathroom padding along the landing noticing on her petite body the bruises that she'd sustained on one of her fights with Tom as she'd pleaded with him to let her go, telling him she wouldn't tell Jessica.

But Tom had refused and she'd stormed off. It wasn't just her she had to think of anymore, there was her daughter, and her younger brother and sister. She was missing her mum, all she wanted was for Jessica to tell it was going to become OK. She'd hurried off back to her 'room' which was really a small room with a bed in, bare walls, and a wardrobe.

The teenager had forgotten she had her iPod in her bag. She'd updated her music. She scrolled to her music list which was simply labelled:

_Hannah's Playlist _

_5 Seconds Of Summer: 'She Looks So Perfect"_

_Ariana Grande: 'Problem'_

_Rita Ora: 'How We Do' (Party) _

_Rita Ora: 'I Will Never Let You Down'_

_Union J: 'Carry You'_

_Ella Henderson: 'Glow' _

_Cheryl: 'I Don't Care' _

_Rude 'Magic'_

* * *

Putting her ear phones in, she selected her favourite song of the moment which was 'Glow' by Ella Henderson. Turning the volume up, she allowed the lyrics to wash over her, quietly singing along:

Like a chest of hidden gold  
Shimmers in the depths below  
We are, we are, the treasures that they hide  
Like the sun that saves the night  
Bursting through a darkened sky  
We are, we are, soldiers of the light  
And we will glow  
Oh, oh, oh

So let them build their righteous tower  
Our blazing hearts will burn it down  
We are, we are, soldiers of the light  
and we will glow  
oh, oh, oh

We are fire, we are fire  
And our love will burn,  
The flame will never die  
We are brighter, we are brighter  
Let's show 'em how we light up tonight  
And we will glow  
Oh, oh, oh

Like a chest of hidden gold  
Shimmers in the depths below  
We are, we are, the treasures that they hide  
Like the sun that saves the night  
Bursting through a darkened sky  
We are, we are, soldiers of the light  
And we will glow  
Oh, oh, oh

We are fire, we are fire  
And our love will burn  
The flame will never die  
We are brighter, we are brighter  
Let's show 'em how we light up tonight  
and we will glow  
oh, oh, oh

And we will glow  
Oh, oh, oh  
We will glow  
Oh, oh, oh

We are fire, we shoot our flame up high  
They see us burn across a thousand miles  
We are brighter, the flame will never die  
Let's show 'em how we light up tonight  
Oh you &amp; I we're soldiers of light

And we will glow  
Oh, oh, oh  
And we will glow  
Oh, oh, oh  
And we will glow

Singing helped her forget, she was thinking of signing up for the X Factor when she picked her GCSE's next year, she had a brief idea of what she was going to choose but she knew if she took the help of her teachers and her mother she would get the grades that she wanted as she wanted to get in to university. For what, she wasn't sure but she knew whatever she would decide she would have the help of her mother.

* * *

In the Kent house, Tom and Sam were about to make love when Tom made his excuses and got up, leaving Sam with just the duvet to cover her modesty. "Tom?" She questioned as he pulled his jeans on and a light blue shirt. "Tom?" Sam said again as she stood up from the bed and he turned facing her.

"It's fine " He lied, as he exited their bedroom, moving quickly down the stairs and walked through the door. Sam heard the roar of the engine starting and Tom drove away.

He pulled in to the drive, after keying in the code which would lead him up to the impressive drive away and turned he engine off, pulling on the handle to open the door and got out, pulling his keys out to lock his car, walking up the steps and using the key he'd kept when his foster mother Andrea, died. He walked straight in to the kitchen to prepare some food.

Hannah looked down at what Tom had put in front of her. It was a burger with popcorn chicken. "I'm not eating that" She told him.

"What?" Tom was quiet, he'd brought her food, the least she could do was eat it.

"I'm a vegetarian!" She told him, she didn't like the thought of eating meat or touching it, as it made her think of the animals that had to die just to get a juicy burger.

"OK" Tom rolled his eyes as he re - locked the door, leaving Hannah alone.

* * *

The police knocked on the door, having been called by Ben. The police explained what would happen tomorrow.

The TV appeal would go out tomorrow, all Jessica would have to do is talk about her daughter; convince whoever had her to return her to her family.

* * *

After making the kids tea and getting homework out-of-the-way, Adam and Jessica were sitting on the couch together.

"It'll be OK " Adam told her, gently stroking her hair, knowing what she was thinking about.

"I don't know " Jessica replied, trying to keep her voice from wobbling, otherwise, she knew she would give in to the tears and she didn't want that.

Adam put a finger under his wife's chin, turning her head to face him. "It will " He told her, catching her lips in a soft kiss. "It will "

* * *

**Next chapter: The TV appeal goes out, as Sam watches it, she slowly puts the pieces together. What happens when she confronts her husband? **

**As you can probably tell Hannah (and me, because she is me) likes a mixture of old songs and new songs. **

**I know I didn't say whether she was pregnant again or not but I don't want to say straight away as I feel that will ruin the rest of the plan I have for this. Will Tom get away with abducting her? **

**Nothing against meat eaters, at all. It's just I feel uncomfortable writing about Hannah eating meat when I don't, so that's why I turned her in to a vegetarian.**

**No spelling mistakes. I know your not allowed to post **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews on this story, haven't thanked you recently. I'm aware that Sam will be out of character here. Even know I've written her before (mostly with Tom) I'm still not that confident on her. Sorry it has been a while (a month, I think ) until the last chapter. **

**This interview will probably be incorrect in terms of what happens but it is fiction. The number is purely fictional. **

** I know in the beginning of this story, I put Amelia's age as 12, but I recently on YouTube found an Adam and Jess related clip, which says she is 10 and her brother, 8, so if I ever need them, they are the ages, I'll use. Same goes for 'TSLOC' Which I have started, but I don't think it will be up tonight.**

**Two updates in one night, I guess that's what you get when Casualty isn't on. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 24

The TV appeal was due to go out today, but Hannah wasn't aware of this, her thoughts were firmly fixed on her daughter, Mia, who was still in hospital being fed through tubes. She'd put her 'pregnancy' behind her. She didn't even know if she was. She couldn't bring herself to take a test. Scared that she would fail two children under one. She didn't want to alienate the people around her who loved and cared for her.

Adam and Jessica drove to the police station where the interview was going to beheld. Adam held her close to him as they walked up the steps and were - met by a DCI who showed them to a small room where they could wait until the officers were ready for them. "She'll be fine "

"I don't know " Jessica held a cup of water in her shaking hands as she replied, watching Adam put his arm around her, soothing her.

"Shh " Adam comforted her as tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Don't worry" He lightly brushed a hand over her cheek, letting his thumb rest there.

* * *

_"Hannah Scott, was last seen three weeks ago, walking to the hospital, heavily pregnant, to meet her mother when she was taken by an unknown assailant and she hasn't been seen since. So, today is to try to appeal to the public to come forward if they have any information of the teenagers ware bouts, please contact us on 015123287618 " _The DCI, who was leading this interview said as behind them, was a screen with a big picture of Hannah on it, it was the most recent snap Jessica had of her daughter. In it, she wore a loose top, blue jeans and her long blonde hair was blowing in the wind.

"Please?" Adam asked, he just wanted Hannah back for Jessica's sake, he could tell his wife was missing her.

Jessica said nothing, but she knew that someone, somewhere had her daughter and she knew how terrified she must have felt.

* * *

"Tom?" Sam asked slowly, turning to face him, her hand on her hip. They were sitting in the living room of their apartment, watching the appeal, Tom feeling bad at the sight of Jessica's tearful face, but he could never admit what he'd done to her as he feared she would leave him.

"Talk to me " Sam suggested, she missed the days where they used to go for long walks in the park, the way they used to cuddle.

"It's fine " He told her as she sighed, he was clamming up.

"Tom!" Sam said loudly.

"What?" Tom asked, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

"Are you OK?" Sam asked, sipping her cup of tea.

"I'm good " He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Sam turned back to the TV as she realised that they hadn't had sex in weeks.

* * *

Back at the abandoned house where Tom hadn't been Hannah was left to think about her actions. Why did she lie? would she be forgiven by Tom and the others she had wronged? She'd had a crush on the doctor and had tried it on, and when he knocked her back in favour of his wife, she had created this wicked lie. What would happen to her?

She had an idea. One she wasn't sure if it would go down well. She picked up a pen and started to write.

_'Dear Thomas, _

_I really don't know how to say this, but -_

She tried a different tack.

_'Dear Mum, _

_Mum. I suppose I'm still getting used to calling you that. _

_I'm sorry I haven't been in touch with you, but I can promise you that I 'm fine. _

_'Bump' has been born, she was a month early and is in ITU. She's called Mia, and has bright brown eyes. I can't_

_I hope you, Adam and the kids are well and hope to see you all soon. _

_All my love, _

_Your daughter, Hannah_

_X_

* * *

Hannah read over the first line, of the first letter, it sounded ridiculous. He knew exactly where she was. But nobody else did.

She then read the second later and sighed, sealing the letter in to an envelope.

* * *

Adam and Jessica returned home, to find the kids, Amelia, 10, Lucas, 8, in the living room.

"Mum" Amelia said as she stood up. "Have they found Hannah?"

"It's OK " Jessica lied, biting back tears.

Amelia nodded as she raced off with her Barbie and horse, her favourite childhood horse.

"Hey, come here " Adam sat down, pulling Jessica with him as he hugged her tightly. "She'll be fine"

She wanted to scream, if someone else said that.

He lay there, stroking her hair as she drifted off in to an uncomfortable sleep and he continued to stroke her hair.

* * *

Hannah was lay in a room, the room which had fast become her 'bedroom' She glanced around. It was dark and dull in contrast to her bedroom in Adam's house which was full of colour, pictures of her and her friends stuck on her wardrobe. Her bed was always freshly made. Thinking of home, unexpectedly brought the tears to her eyes and she grabbed the pillow, the only one on the bed and she pressed it in to her face, allowing it to absorb her tears that she now let fall.

She reached for her phone again and stared at pictures of Mia as she realized she had absolutely nothing for her daughter. No cot, no baby bouncer, no bottles. Anything.

"I lied " She confessed, tears fallen down her cheeks, unaware that Tom's phone had just recorded her confession. "I lied, I think I'm pregnant again and Tom could be the dad "

* * *

**Bombshell. **

**Next chapter: Hannah's finally rescued as someone comes forward after the appeal, and after being assessed by social services and a mental health team, she's questioned by police, and decides to keep Tom's name out of it. But, why? Does the distressed teenager have an ulterior motive?**

**I've also thought of a couple of more story lines that I would like to do, before I end this story, and sadly the next chapter is halfway where the story ends. **


	25. Chapter 25

** Halfway through the story! :) Thank you for the reviews I appreciate knowing what my readers like and don't like in my stories, it helps ****me to improve as a writer. **

**I was planning to update 'Strictly Come Casualty' but I suffered with - writers block halfway through it and hadn't realised that I would have to write dance scenes, which is something I've never done before, so I'm not too sure when an update is coming.**

**One of my favourite bands performed Sunday night, loved them. ****:D So glad Zoe (I know her actresses name, my phone doesn't like it, and counts it as a spelling error) survived that dance off. I hope she wins it and I'm sure I'm not the only one. **

**There's a possibility that there could be a third Hannah story coming. I'm not too sure though.**

**What I've realised is, almost every update for this story is long. Anything readers don't recognise, I own.**

**Thought I better get this up before my iPad runs out. :/ **

**As always, spelling mistakes are mine, proof read. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 25.

She was beginning to lose all hope of being found. Cut off from all civilisation. Not seeing her mother in weeks, or her adopted parents, with whom she had a good relationship with, they'd been straight with her from the moment they felt she was old enough to understand that they were not her biological parents.

Now, she was a mother herself, she was adamant on giving Mia the best start in life that she could when her daughter got out of hospital. Starting with getting a job, thinking about what she wanted to take when she - choose - for her exams next year.

Looking around the room she had found herself in, she decided to try to get out. Be free. She stood up, looking around, trying to figure out the best way to get out without actually getting hurt. She walked over to the windows which looked out on to the streets which were - lined with cars.

She pushed the window open and balanced carefully, knowing that she was being dangerous, and slid down the drain - pipe.

* * *

Sam went for a jog, as she was off work and Tom was working, so she decided to do what she did when she was alone: Running. Heading up the stairs she changed out of her jeans and put on a pair of leggings, sprayed some deodorant and grabbed her iPod, she liked to listen to music when she was running. She headed back down the stairs and then she grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote.

_'Tom, going for a run. Sam. x' _

She put the note down on the table and picked up the keys, as she left their apartment, which was suitable for the two of them. She went out the front door, locking it and then started off with a gentle jog to warm herself up and then she jogged around her apartment, up the road, and then she jogged to an area that she had never seen before. They were rows of immaculate white houses, similar to the Victorian one where Adam and Jess lived. Sam could see nothing out of the ordinary but she then noticed or rather, heard somebody screaming. Her instinct kicked in and she walked along the rows of house, trying to guess were the screaming was coming from.

Something didn't look right. She was going to find out what. She then spotted a white door ajar. She was about to go in, when she noticed a body laying motionless on the ground.

I'm Sam, I'm a doctor " She told the patient, who was clearly female, judging by her blonde hair and mascared rimmed eyes.

The patient was struggling and had a head injury. Sam got out her mobile and dialled Iain's number.

* * *

In the rec room where the paramedics went to chill out ahead of a shout, Iain was making a cup of tea and was about to sit down with it when he heard a voice through his radio where they received details of injured and ill patients.

"3006. Go ahead " Iain spoke.

Teenaged girl, found unconscious outside the Hilly hill estate.

Iain abandoned his tea, letting it go cold. He was the only paramedic since Big Mac had decided to stop being a paramedic and become a health care assistant, Tamzin had left, unable to cope with knowing that Jeff was going to propose before he died and Dixie had got rid of Jeff's stuff and then took a holiday, as in the house, where they lived, together she was seeing Jeff and she couldn't cope.

Iain put the ambulance lights on, letting other drivers on the road, know that this was an emergency and carried on driving. When he arrived, he found Sam knelt - down beside her and found her, assessing the injuries.

Bruises to her abdomen, a head injury. Had she been attacked?

He unzipped his kit and got out an oxygen mask. He slipped it over her face and then, with Sam's help they slid the spinal board under the teenager and Iain strapped her down as Sam held her head they then picked the board up, carrying it back to the ambulance and put it down on the trolley as Sam shut the back doors.

Hannah stared as she tried to lift her head but she found that she couldn't as it was immobilised in a cervical collar.

* * *

The ambulance pulled in to the bay and Sam got out, opening the doors and pulled the step down so it was easier for them to transport the stretcher to the ED.

Once the stretcher was on the Tarmac Sam and Iain prepared to enter the hospital, with their patient.

* * *

Jessica, Zoe, Rita, Tess and Jay were all sitting in the staff having their lunch. The women, expect Jessica, were all gossiping.

The trolley was pushed through the ED.

"What have we got?" Asked a nurse.

"This is Hannah Scott, 15, minor head injury, GSC 4, BP 60/ 90. " Sam called out as Adam knew Jessica would be overjoyed.

"RESUS" Zoe announced.

"On 3. Over. " Hannah felt the spinal board being lifted and then pulled over on to the other bed.

A nurse entered peads and Zoe could tell, by the soft footsteps, who it was.

Zoe turned around, she knew that Jessica wanted to help, but the hospital had rules about staff members treating family. Only a handful knew the truth about Hannah's parentage and they were: Adam, (Hannah had dropped that bombshell on a night out, drunk). Zoe, the clinical lead, once Nick had left, following Yvonne's death, had left his 'baby' in the capable hands of Zoe. And now Tom knew.

"Let's take her for a CT" Zoe instructed as she was still in charge.

Max came in and took the breaks off the bed and wheeled it out as Jessica looked on worriedly. Adam tried pulling her away but she resisted him. "I'm fine!"

"Stop" He told her. "Stop it" She could get the feeling he was going to restrain her and she knew he didn't want to do that.

Zoe was looking at the CT and she found a small bleed. It could easily turn in to a bigger bleed. She sighed, looking over at Jessica, who was talking to Rita.

* * *

With whispers that she had been sexually abused Zoe called in a specialist and she found herself lying in a cubicle, scared and without her mum.

A friendly nurse smiled at her. "My names Colette and I'm going to be with you today "

Hannah nodded.

She was asked about her health.

"I had a baby. She's in hospital at the moment as she can't breathe." Hannah let out a smile, when she thought about Mia.

"Did you have her naturally?" The nurse asked.

"Yep"

"Can I see my mum?" Hannah requested.

The nurse nodded and took off her gloves as she left.

* * *

It's OK, it's OK " Jessica consoled her eldest daughter as Adam stood beside the bed watching mother and daughter be reunited. It was bitter - sweet.

"Don't worry " Adam told them both as the curtain to the cubicle opened and Hannah looked up.

"The police want to interview her"

Adam nodded. "Alright "

Hannah gulped, swallowing her fears as she followed the unnamed member of staff out of the cubicle leaving her Mum and Adam together.

"She'll be fine" Adam took his wife's hand and held it tightly.

"Fine" Jessica whispered as she realised something: she wanted and needed access to allow her to wait with her daughter and as, she was underage Jessica was sure she would be allowed. She got up and pulled back the curtain as she asked Zoe where the two officers had taken her daughter.

"Interview started 3:00. Present are PC Gemma Collins and Lisa Jacobs. "

"For the benefit of the tape, can you confirm your name?"

Hannah sighed. "It's Hannah Louise Scott "

"He just snatched me. " She sobbed. "Then, he raped me "

The officers wrote notes, recorded and listened to the teenager.

"I asked him nicely to let me go but he never and I didn't think if see my mum again. "

* * *

"Interview started at 5:00. Present in the room are PC Thomas Trueman and PC Glenda Waterstones."

"We have a confession here from a teenager saying you raped and abducted her"

"What?" He asked. Why wasn't anybody believing him. He was telling the truth, he didn't touch the girl.

He was getting angrier but he knew that he had to keep his anger under control.

"Fine" He muttered

"Are you lying?" Retired policeman Thomas Trueman, who was Adam's adopted father, was on the case. He knew as Hannah was kind of family he wouldn't be on the case, in fact he got too involved but Jessica was his daughter in law and Adam was his son.

"I didn't do it!" He yelled, slamming his fists down on to the table.

There was a quiet knock at the door and another officer that Thomas knew entered with Hannah's mother.

Thomas looked at the other officer known as Kenneth 'Kenny' Thompson and stood up following him out.

* * *

Hannah was now back in cubicles, her mum was sitting with Tess and Zoe, they were each trying to take the nurses mind off her daughter, but Jessica didn't want her mind taken off Hannah.

The nurse Colette, and Hannah were back in the cubicle, Hannah was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs, a BP cuff around her arm. The nurse was writing notes down when she asked. "Any chance you could be pregnant?"

Hannah nodded, starting to reply. "There's a chance I could be "

The doctor, thankfully not Adam, Hannah didn't need him telling her mum, nodded and did a test.

"We have the result of your pregnancy test" The Doctor told her.

"Yeah?" Hannah's voice went up in nerves.

"It was negative " Said the doctor.

"Good, good" Hannah confirmed to herself quietly. She didn't want another baby, at least, not yet, not until Mia was out of hospital.

The cubicle curtain opened and her mum appeared, looking worried.

"OK?" She asked.

Hannah turned on the tears. "I was hysterical!"

"I know, I know" Jessica felt guilty that she had not been there for her daughter.

"Let's go " Adam told them, kissing Jessica on the cheek.

But Zoe stopped them. "We need to keep her in."

"Why? No you don't " All she wanted was to go home, have a bath and go to sleep. Not sleep on an uncomfortable hospital bed.

Zoe nodded. "It's to check your head injury. "

"Mum?" Hannah whimpered, suddenly feeling her younger sisters age.

Jessica turned back around and sat on her daughter's bed. "You'll be OK"

"But... I... lied... " Her voice began to tremble as she realised the impact this could have on her, her mum, Tom.

"About what?" Adam questioned as Jessica returned with her youngest two children.

"Is everything OK?" Jessica asked, noticing the look on her daughters face.

"Yeah" Adam told her.

"OK" Jessica whispered.

* * *

After being released from the station where he'd been taken for further question Tom had been let go on bail, it meant he couldn't leave the country and had found Sam waiting for him. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

Tom pulled out of the hug and Sam looked at him, concerned.

Sam decided to drive them home and as she unlocked the door she looked over at Tom and noticed that he looked not himself.

She was going to book them both a holiday. She wasn't sure where, but she knew one thing they both deserved it, but as she turned in to their drive she and him were hurt to find two police officers standing on their doorstep. Sam opened the door and walked towards them, checking that Tom was behind her. He wasn't.

"Tom?" Sam knocked on the window and waited for him to join her.

"Mr Kent?" Asked one of the police officers.

"What?" He asked, putting his arm around Sam as she opened their door and they went inside, in to the living room as the officers followed them.

"We would just like to ask you a few questions" Stated the officer, with glasses and greying hair.

"OK" Tom took a seat next to his wife, who had now took her hair out of its pony that she wore it in for work and was now cascading freely around her shoulders. Tom thought she looked pretty.

"I'm arresting you on the suspicion of rape. " And, Sam was forced to watch as Tom was handcuffed, led out. Muttering a quick and meaningful:

"I love you" Tom mouthed at her.

Sam knew this because, she, loved him too.

Tom turned and looked at Sam, who had followed them out.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah struggles as she suffers panic attacks and nightmares to Tom taking her. ****Will she tell her mum the truth? As Tom is re - interviewed Sam attempts to get the truth from Hannah, but will this be the end of it? Or, will it go to court? **


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm gutted that Zoe is out of STD, but she did incredibly well to get to week 10 with Brendan Cole. Now, I'm possibly going to root for Frankie Bridge. (Love the Saturdays)**

**Delighted to find out that Gillian is joining one of my favorite soaps. (Not Casualty related, but she played Jessica, so in a way, it is relevant)**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm interested in hearing what you guys think of the story, of Hannah and whether she should get what's coming to her. (I can confirm she does, I know when and what'll happen. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah.

Chapter 26 

Being in a police cell was hardly Tom's idea of fun. He knew that Sam would be worried sick about him. He stretched trying to work out the twinges he had in his back from sleeping on a bench.

"Fine" He muttered, after the officer had left him alone again.

Tom just grimaced as he, once again, found himself in the interview room. He sat on a chair. And, waited for the interview to begin.

"Interview beginning at 10:00 " Introduced policeman Thomas Trueman.

"Why did you take the girl?" Asked, Glenda, a tough woman, with blonde hair cut in to a bob.

"I don't know " Tom muttered, exasperated. Treading old ground was boring.

The male police officer muttered, he was getting no answers.

"What does she have over you?"

"You know" He said.

* * *

Adam parked in a space, next to Zoe's mini and Jay's car.

"You ready?" He asked, giving her a hand a light squeeze.

"Sure " She replied, looking up and giving him a weak smile.

"Good" Adam replied, kissing her hand. "Lets go" He added, pulling open the handle. Jessica followed his actions and grabbed her handbag, wobbling slightly but that was only because she hadn't eaten that morning. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine " She whispered and then she did something she thought she would never do, she forced herself on him.

"Jess, stop. Don't " He told her, trying to pull her away from him.

She looked down, ashamed of her behavior. Being forced on herself, a few years ago by her ex had frozen her with fear, she vowed she'd never do it and what did she do?

"Don't worry about it" He told her, putting an arm around her shoulder. She flinched slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked, stopping in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know " She confessed, secretly she felt depressed but she knew that she couldn't tell Adam.

"Stop worrying. It's fine " He told her, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, thankful he'd forgiven her. "Shush" He whispered, pulling her close.

* * *

"Sign here and you're free to go " The officer told him. Tom picked up a pen and quickly scribbled his name. The officer bent down and handed Tom his belongings which were in a clear plastic bag. They were his: wallet, phone (an out of battery phone, at that) and his keys to his car and the apartment. He pointed the keys towards the door and clicked on the button, which unlocked the doors. He climbed in and switched on the radio and put the keys in the ignition and started to drive.

"Sam?" Tom called, pushing the door open. He stepped inside, shutting the door after him, carried on walking down the hallway and then headed in to the kitchen. He switched on the kettle, the tea the police officers had served him had tasted like dishwater and he was thirsty.

Knowing where she could be, he went to have a shave and a shower as he hadn't had one and took off his clothes.

Squirting shaving gel he put it on his face and picked up his razor from the pot which held a tube of toothpaste, a black razor for Sam, and two toothbrushes. (She thought pink was too girly)

Hurrying back across the landing he headed in to his and Sam's room, and opened the wardrobe and got out a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, and started to button up the shirt. He sat down on the bed as he pulled on his jeans.

He then stood up, walked out of the bedroom, and walked down the stairs as he sat on the stairs, doing up his trainers. He picked up his wallet, phone. (which was now 100% charged)

He got in the car after locking up and drove.

* * *

Truth be told, Hannah wanted to get left alone, she didn't want to get intimidated by Sam and decided to have a bit of fun, judging by the sly smile on her face.

Sam looked at her, trying to work out what the teen was thinking.

"I want to see my daughter" She told her, the medic sighed.

"Samantha " Hannah muttered, he'd heard Tom use it when he held her that's why she knew her name .

Sam felt herself freeze, she couldn't move, eventually she managed to turn around and told the younger girl straight. "Don't call me that"

"Hit a nerve have I?" She asked being her usual cheeky self. Being cheeky was a defense mechanism, she used it to stop herself getting hurt. It was a way off from the girl, who, a few weeks, protested that Tom had raped her and before that she was a bubbly, happy 15 - year - old.

"What's Tom done?" She asked. Sam knew her husband. Yes, he had a temper but he'd never do what Hannah was accusing him of.

She knew that everything she was doing was bound to get thrown back in her face. She could lose the mother she'd found and they could kick her out. Hannah didn't want them to kick her out, where was she supposed to go, if they did? She guessed she could go to a cheap hotel or go to her adopted parents, she felt bad, she hadn't seen them in a while. She should go and see them, once Mia was out of hospital. She let out a breath, Jessica wouldn't kick her out, weeks before Christmas, would she? She sighed as she thought about it.

"Get me out of here " She mumbled, getting off the bed, Zoe had already been around and discharged her, her CT scan had shown the bleed had recovered itself.

"I will " Adam held the blue curtain open.

"Where's my mum?" Hannah asked.

Adam shrugged, he didn't know where his wife was.

"Coming?" He asked, wondering why the girl had stopped still.

Tom just looked at her and Hannah shook her head, her secret was safe. "Uh, yeah" She replied, hurrying to catch up with him.

Sam had been in the staff room, Jessica was also in there. Sam looked at her.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

The ex - army medic nodded, not wanting to admit that the nurses daughter was getting under her skin.

Adam appeared, as if, like magic at the staff - room door. "Jess, you coming?" He checked.

"Sure " She replied, shooting a sympathetic look at Sam, who hadn't noticed it and she picked up her bag, her jacket and followed Adam, who was driving them home and they were stopping to pick the kids up from the child - minder, who had them when Adam and Jess were working late and couldn't be home when the kids got home from school. At 8, and, 10, Jess considered her kids too young to walk home alone.

Inserting, the key in to the lock, he turned them and pushed the door open and the nurse stepped in.

She went through the freezer to see what she could feed the kids for tea. She put the pizza in the oven and got the plates out as the pizza wouldn't take long to cook.

"Kids" Adam called as he waited at the bottom of the stairs. Lucas, as always, ran down the stairs first.

Jessica put two cups of juice on the table, she didn't allow them to have fizzy drinks, as a nurse she knew that fizzy drinks destroyed the enamel which protected the teeth of children, and so had banned fizzy drinks in the house.

"That was good " Adam said, as he put the knife and fork down together on the plate.

Jessica smiled, standing up.

"Let me" Adam offered, taking the plates from her.

Jessica smiled. The contrast between him and her ex - husband Sean was welcoming: he was controlling, and it was a nice change to see Adam being sweet, kind and caring. She was glad she choose Adam over Sean but the show of the affair, had made her feel guilty. She had slept with Adam because Sean had slept with Zoe, before she came to the hospital.

Jessica sighed, why the hell was she thinking about Sean's affair, she hadn't seen him in a few years and she was now happy, happy than she had ever been.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah visits her baby daughter Mia, and she's informed that she can soon come home. Although excited, secretly she's scared about whether she can cope and what the future holds for baby Mia. Mum Jessica talks to her and confides in her about her own pregnancy struggles she faced when she was pregnant with Hannah. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't usually update on Tuesday's but I had forgotten I had some of this written. Also wanted to update as I'm going to Radio City Live tomorrow night which I'm really looking forward to, love the acts that are on. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 26

Sam longed for the days where Tom would leave messages in her locker, surprise her on lunch breaks and would have cooked her tea for her when she came home, exhausted from a long shift. Like now, she entered her, their apartment and was pleasantly surprised (in a happy way) to find him standing in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to give away how happy she was to see him. She had noticed the distant between them lately and they both knew that they wanted their relationship to work and they also knew they would need to make more time for one another.

Tom laughed replying. "I live here"

Sam nodded, she had missed him.

* * *

Amelia was in her sisters bedroom, when Jessica got a phone call. It was from the hospital. Mia was ready for visitors and was improving.

"OK, OK " Jessica replied. She was half asleep. She looked at Adam.

* * *

The closer mother and daughter got to the hospital, the more Hannah panicked, she didn't want to see her.

"She'll be fine" Jessica replied, opening the car door and standing on the ground, she looked in to the car where her daughter was hunched over in the chair, biting her nails. A habit both mum and daughter shared.

* * *

Neonatal unit was full of plastic cots with babies in. Jessica went up to the nurse in charge but Hannah got there first.

"We are here to see Mia, Mia, Scott. " She said.

"If you'd like to follow me " The nurse said, washing her hands. Hannah and Jess did the same. Hannah was nervous.

Mia's incubator was the end one on the left side of the room. It was lined with a mattress and Mia was in there, looking fragile with probes on her body.

"You can hold her if you like " The nurse said.

"What? Are you sure I can?" Hannah asked, she had waited for this, the day where she could finally hold her daughter. The nurse nodded and undid the top of the box. The nurse placed her daughter gently in to her arms. Hannah sat on a chair. "Hello baby" She cooed, looking down at the baby wrapped tightly in bundles of blankets, keeping her warm, NG tube under her nose. "I'm your mummy " Mia snuffled.

"It's OK " Jessica said softly.

"She just wants feeding " The nurse in charge said. "Do you know how to breastfeed?"

"No" Was the quiet response.

"Well, you won't be doing it just yet, because she's weak from the birth, she'll receive nutrients through a feeding tube " The nurse explained, softly.

Hannah nodded as she handed the baby to her mother for a cuddle before she had to go back in to the incubator. She then suddenly remembered a teddy bear, she had been given at birth. It was a bear in the shape of a rabbit with a pink jumper on.

"It's so she won't be alone, or scared " Hannah said. The bear had been sterilised, any unsterilized things couldn't go in the box in case, Mia picked up an infection.

* * *

Hannah wondered if she should contact her ex Ben, after all, he was Mia's father. She decided that she most probably should and got her phone out of her handbag and was just scrolling through her contacts when a nurse walked up to her and said politely "Excuse me, you can't use that in here"

"I know " She said, she then pocketed her phone as she made her way out of the neonatal unit.

_Phone - call_

_"Hannah?" _Ben was confused to hear from his ex - girlfriend. "_What are you doing, calling me?"_

_"I was calling about Mia she's fine " _The girl replied. "_Well, she needs some help with her breathing, but she should be fine, you can come and see here if you want "_

_"Whose Mia?" _Ben asked.

_"Your daughter_" Hannah, on the other end of the phone, rolled her eyes. "_Your daughter's called Mia "_

_"How do I know she's mine?" _He was playing mind games with her.

_"Oh, shut up Ben" _Hannah replied, she wasn't in the mood for arguing. She switched off her phone and stood outside in the corridor.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked her daughter as she re - entered the unit.

"Ben's not coming " Hannah told her mother. "He's being an ass!"

"OK" She told her, raising an eyebrow indicating that she wasn't pleased with her daughters language.

"Sorry, he just annoys me"

Jessica nodded as she understood what it was like to have an annoying man in your life. Just ask her about Sean.

"Why did you give me up?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know!" She almost screamed, storming past Adam.

"Whoa " He commented, turning to face her. "What's wrong?"

"She just went mad " Hannah put her hand in the hole that would let her hold her daughters tiny finger.

"I better go and see if she's OK " Adam told Hannah, the teenager nodded.

"It's fine " She told him, looking up. She didn't want to tell him that being in neonatal reminded her of her daughter before Sean had taken her away.

"Talk to me " He pressed a hand to her cheek as Hannah looked on, her daughter in her incubator.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked.

Hannah nodded, and with the gentle of kisses, kissed her daughter's head. "Night, night sweetheart" She whispered as she followed Adam and her Mum out to the car, promising to come back soon.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah buys more baby things as baby Mia prepares for the journey home. **


	28. Chapter 28

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 28

It was just 5 days before Christmas and for Hannah the best Christmas present ever would be getting baby Mia home from the hospital. She was sitting on the couch, dressed in one of her favourite outfits: A white Juicy Couture track with her blonde hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her skin was void without a scrap of make - up on and usually the girl had foundation on, concealer, mascara, and lip-gloss. She was out of her mind with being bored, she didn't know what to do. She supposed that she could go up to the room that was being used as her daughter's room. She got off the couch and walked in to the hallway and then started to climb the stairs as she reached the landing and went along until she reached the second door and she reached out as she pressed on the handle, allowing her to open the door. She stepped in tio the room, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it.

On the floor was pink carpeting, in the corner of the room was a 5 set piece of chest of draws.

In the cot was a mattress with pink blankets folded neatly at the bottom of the cot.

There was a knock at the door, Hannah sighed as she wondered who it could be. She opened the door, stepping out on to the landing and made her way down the stairs. She unlocked the door leaving the chain to hang down, she always locked the door when she was in the house on her own, it made her feel safe. She pulled the door open staring blankly at the guy on the other side.

It was Ben. What was he doing here?

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Hannah stepped aside, letting Ben in as she walked in to the living room, sitting down on one of the couches. She looked at him, trying to work out, what it was he wanted but she couldn't. "What do you want?"

"You might be sleepy " Ben commented, noting the dark circles around her eyes.

"Thanks!" The girl laughed, "You know how to make a girl feel special. "

"Have you got any picture of her?" Ben asked.

"Yeah " Hannah said as she unzipped her bag and searched for her phone.

"I heard what Tom did, must have been horrible " Ben said, sympathetically.

Hannah looked down, she had almost forgotten about her rape lie. She hid behind sarcasm. "Yeah, well, it wasn't nice, it was horrible "

Ben nodded, deciding to keep it at that.

"Here you go" Hannah finally handed him her phone.

"She's beautiful " Ben smiled, staring at the grainy photo of baby Mia in an incubator with a small NG tube up her nose, blankets over her to keep her warm. "Just like you " He added, as he lowered the phone.

"Ben" Hannah sighed as it seemed like he wanted to get back with her. And, she didn't want to get back with him she was finding it good being independent, and she wanted to concentrate on being the best Mum that she could be to Mia. She walked in to the kitchen and opened a cupboard knowing where the mugs and glasses were stored. She grabbed one and then filled it with water as she lifted it to her lips as she took a gulp of the ice cold drink.

She headed back in to the living room where she curled up, rubbing her stomach. She was on and she couldn't handle period pains or how shit feeling it left her. She took another gulp of her water and then put it down on the table in front of her. As she leant back and fell asleep for a few hours. Leaving Ben to let himself out.

* * *

Adam and Jessica were in town, it was their first Christmas together as husband and wife, and they wanted it to feel special.

"I'll see you later " Adam agreed, kissing her on the cheek as they parted ways and Jessica thought of what to buy her husband. She walked in to a shop where she knew she was able to get Adam's present. But, what she didn't know was, what to get him. Her kids presents were already sorted. She looked around dazed. She then decided to get him a new shirt. She picked out the right size for him and then headed to the till, as she was going she saw a Lynx set that she knew e would like. Adam was obsessed with hihs appereance and sometimes he even got to the bathroom, in the mornings before her, which made her laugh.

Adam, meanwhile, had brought Jessica a diamond necklace and a new pair of jeans.

"Mum?" Hannah asked as she caught sight of Adam with his arm around his wife.

Adam turned around, his arm still around his wife. "What?"

"I'm here to pick up some more stuff for Mia " Hannah said, her hands full of bags.

"Let's go " Adam said, as he headed back to the car. Jessica snuggled against him as they walked towards his car. He clicked his car doors open and then held the door open for her as she smiled, kissed his cheek and then he shut the door so he could drive then home. Hannah sat in the back, she would have to ask Adam to install the baby car - seat she had brought. "Adam?"

"What?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Can you fix Mia's seat?" She asked, she didn't want to lose her daughter and she read somewhere that if car - seats weren't secured properly babies died.

"Yeah " He replied as suddenly a car come from nowhere, and collided with Adam's.

Silent screams came from nowhere as the family, were involved in a car crash, blackness began to overcome them as one of them drifted in and out of consciousness as Adam struggled to arouse the slumped teenager "Hannah, can you hear me?" He shook her gently, hoping to get a response from her.

But he couldn't.

Was the teenagers baby daughter about to become an orphan?

* * *

**This only has two more chapters left of this story but I will go a bit further than the original 30 chapters as I still have a bit to go before I end it. Thank you for the reviews, realized that I haven't thanked readers recently. Keep R and R, it keeps me writing and I'm interested in what readers think of Hannah. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Just a quick Christmas chapter for Adam, Jess and family. My medical side is from different stories I have. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 29

Smoke overwhelmed him, his wife and her daughter. Adam tried the car doors which opened. He grabbed an unconscious Jessica and dragged her from the car, lying her on the ground which was covered in snow. He now faced the challenge of getting Hannah out. He got back in to the car, being careful and wrapped the lifeless girl's hand around him as he pulled her out.

"Is she OK?" Jessica asked.

Adan wasn't sure.

"Adam" She whispered, she was scared.

"Shh" He soothed, kissing her cheek. He rang an ambulance and soon Dixie and Jeff had arrived. Adam switched in to doctor mode as he helped load Jessica and then Hannah in to the ambulances that came.

* * *

"This is Jessica Harrison, 38, KEOD briefly, GSC 15. BP 140/ 90. " Adam explained as the trolley was wheeled in to the hospital. She was taken to RESUS, along with Dixie and Jeff, who lifted the spinal board up and slid it across the bed. She had a CT as she was unconscious even if it was for a brief time. She had a small bleed.

* * *

"This is Hannah Scott, 15, GSC 3. BP 90/ 60. Sats 55%" Another paramedic, Alana reeled off medical information as Zoe walked over, Alana left as she had handed the teenager over.

Tom was the doctor in charge of Hannah's care. He knew what she'd said about him, but for now, it was time to let that go, and treat her. He ordered a head CT, and shined his penlight in to her eyes. Her pupils were not responding. He stepped out of the ward, rubbing his eyes as he took a look at her CT's. She had serve bruising on the brain. Tom went out to find Zoe and the two discussed their options. Zoe, as clinical lead, decided to put Hannah in a medically induced coma.

Zoe injected her with 30 mills of insulin, which was used for people with diabetes. She would be back to check on her later.

* * *

After putting a call in to his adopted mother Ellie, Adam was reassured that her kids were being looked after.

"Adam " Zoe stopped him, by putting a hand on her oldest friends shoulder.

"What?" He asked, raking a hand through his hair.

"How is Jess?" Zoe asked, putting the file down on the nurses station.

She was shaken. "She's fine " Adam sighed as he started to walk towards cubicles where his wife was resting. He pulled back the curtain. "Hey " He paused, stepping in to the cubicle, and drawing the curtain back around. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine " She whispered.

"Good " He said, looking through her hospital notes, which were in a plastic folder at the end of the bed.

"Merry Christmas Jess " Adam kissed his wife's cheek, as he handed over his present for her. They were in hospital after the crash, Hannah had been took up to the kids ward. She was unconscious. Jessica hoped that her daughter would be OK.

"Merry Christmas Adam " Jessica responded quietly, covering her mouth as she feared she was about to cough. Adam picked up a blanket and draped it around her shoulders as he sat on the bed. Jessica leaned in to him, enjoying the soft touch of her husband's comforting arms around her.

* * *

Back at Adam's house, Ellie was sat stiffly on the couch. "Where's mum?" Amelia asked, Ellie looked at her.

"Your mum's at the hospital " Ellie said sharply, ignoring the tears springing to the girl's eyes. The 10 - year old ran out of the living room and ran up the stairs. She wanted her Mum.

* * *

Over, in the children's ward, Hannah had a pulse oximeter on her finger, it was used to measure the oxygen levels in somebody's blood. Hannah's oxygen levels were 90 and she had a condition called hypoxia.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, catching sight of his wife in a wheelchair, Jessica turned around.

"I don't know " She shook her head as Adam put his hands on the wheelchair handles.

"She'll be fine" Adam tried to reassure her but Jessica just sniffed and nodded as Adam handed her a tissue.

Jessica wiped her cheeks which had come wet with tears. Adam crouched down in front of her and kissed her head as he wheeled her back to her cubicle, and helped her get in to the bed where she would be staying the night for observation.

* * *

**The next chapter was meant to be the last one for this story, but I don't want to end it as I enjoy writing it. The next update is the last one for 2014. Thank you for the reviews. **


	30. Chapter 30

**This was meant to be the last chapter of this story, as I ended the first story that Hannah appeared in, at 30 chapters, but I then said to myself, I didn't want to end this yet. If, I like how I finish up this chapter I will keep this open, but knowing myself I will probably end it. If, I do, I want to thank people who have left reviews, have followed Hannah on her journey as she attempted to reconnect with her long - lost mother, Jessica and deal with the complications of becoming a Mum to her daughter, the lie she spread about Tom, it has really meant a lot to me that over, two stories, readers have supported me and her. So, that I thank you, for. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah.

Chapter 30.

"Good morning" Adam edged the door to the side room, open with his shoulder, only to find his wife wasn't in there. He placed the coffees down on the table and quietly shut the door again. He had an idea of where she might be. He headed to the children's ward, where Hannah was, in another room. She was simply lying there, there but not there, a ventilator doing her breathing for her, Jessica was by the bed, in a wheelchair, holding her daughter's hand. "You OK?" He questioned, watching from the door.

She didn't answer him.

"Jess, please " Adam said, his heart was breaking for her. He ran a hand gently through her hair. She was staring in to space as she whispered two words.

"I'm fine " She told him, but Adam knew she was barely coping: She hadn't eat, hadn't slept, preferring to spend all her time at Hannah's bedside.

"Come on " Holding her gently he managed to get her up and out of the chair. He guided her with a hand around her waist to the disabled toilets, knowing Zoe wouldn't mind, so she could freshen up, he'd brought her fresh clothes from home.

Turning the water on, he turned away so she could undress and then he helped her in, waiting outside the door. She finished and reached for the toilet lid where the clothes was, there was a pair of jeans and a top. She put them on and opened the door.

Adam turned. "Better?" He asked, taking in her pale complexion.

"Sure " She told him, holding on to his arm.

"Good " He told her as he led her to the café, ordering her a hot chocolate, he put it in front of her and she didn't touch it, he sighed, she needed to keep her energy levels up.

With a nod, she simply stood up and waited for him.

"Ready?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"OK "He picked up his jacket and then put it over her as he lead her outside, wanting to let her get some air.

"She'll be fine "Adam spoke knowing that she was worried about Hannah.

"I don't know " She whispered, as she couldn't stop a tear falling down her cheek.

"She will " He told her, putting his arm around her shoulder as she stayed silent.

* * *

**Next chapter: Zoe breaks the news to Jessica that Hannah isn't responding to her coma. Struggling to come to terms with the fact she will lose her eldest daughter for the second time, Zoe allows her to say goodbye. Seeking comfort in her husband, Adam, Jessica gathers her kids, and the people who brought her daughter up, to say goodbye for the last time. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry, I haven't updated this in ages, I've had writers block, started a new story with Hannah in and just not sure where to go with this, now I'm nearing the end of the story. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 31

"Jessica, can I have a word?" Zoe stopped the nurse from getting on with her duties. It was Jessica's first day back since the accident and Zoe had put her on light duties so she didn't feel overwhelmed. "In my office " She added, walking to the lifts.

"Sure " She tried to think about what Zoe would want to talk to her about but she drew a blank as she headed to the lifts. She got out on the floor that she was meant to be on and made her way to Zoe's office. She knocked, quietly.

"Come in " Zoe called, the door opened and Jessica stepped in.

"Ah, Jessica, I wanted too talk to you. " The clinical lead said, gesturing to the seats in front of her. Jessica sat down as Zoe looked for something in the cabinet. She pulled out a magnolia file, and slid it across to Jessica. The nurse looked at it and realized it was her daughters medical file.

_Hannah Scott. _

_8/2/ 1986 _

She opened the file to see a recent CT scan that Zoe must have taken.

"There's no brain activity " Zoe explained, her eyes filled with tears. She stood up and left the office, as she knew there was no hope for her daughter. Shutting the door behind her she wiped her eyes.

* * *

Adam was coming up the stairs when he bumped in to his wife, she looked shaken. Adam grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?" He asked, searching her face for clues, but he found none.

"It's fine " She told him, trying to go down the stairs, to go back to work.

"Shh " Adam comforted her as he placed a gentle kiss on her hair. She clung to him as she accepted a call from Hannah's adopted parents.

_Phone - call_

_" It's Kelly, Jessica "_

_"I know " _Jessica replied, her phone screen had showed her who was calling before she had answered.

_"What's the news with Hannah?" _Kelly asked, she was sitting in her living room, with Hannah's adoptive father, she couldn't bare to tell her that her daughter wasn't going to make it.

_"She's fine " _The nurse whispered, so quietly that Kelly had to strain her ears to hear her.

_"Thank God for that " Kelly exclaimed, _Hannah, even know she wasn't her real daughter, was the closest thing she had to a daughter_. _

_"OK "_ Jessica muttered, she felt her heart was breaking.

_End of Phone - call_

Jessica then headed towards the staff - room, towards her locker and inserted the key in to the lock as she turned it, and the door opened. Searching for, her handbag she placed it on her shoulder and left the staff room and signed out as she pulled her coat tighter.

Pulling up on to the drive, Jessica did nothing but sit in the car, she didn't want to have this conversation with her children, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she also knew that she Had to tell them. Pulling open the car door she stepped out and walked up the steps leading to the front door.

"Jess?" Adam called, walking towards her. "You OK?"

"I'm fine " She whispered, she could feel the tears raising up in her eyes, which she swallowed back.

* * *

Adam, Jessica were in Hannah's room. Adam had an arm around Jessica, who was feeling incredibly wobbly.

"Take your time " Zoe told both Adam and Jessica, who were, preparing to say goodbye.

Jessica burst in to tears. "Shhhh " He tried to soothe her.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, struggling against him.

"We'll get through this" He reassured her, kissing her head. "Together "

"OK " She looked up at him, regretting her earlier outburst. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We will " He reassured her as they walked out of the hospital, Jessica knowing that tomorrow her daughter will go on her last journey.

* * *

**I may get one more chapter out of this. Thank you for the reviews, I found this chapter sad to write. Short chapter. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry, for the wait in the last chapter to this story, this chapter has had two extra chapters added, as I ended my first 'Hannah' story at 30 chapters, this has 32. I have no excuses, life got in the way, laptop is still broken. Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter, as sad as it is. I guess I'm just in an emotional mood, while writing this I listened to Katy B, crying for no reason, as I feel that song, suits me right now. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 32

Hannah lay in the funeral directors, in an open basket, the blood had been washed from her hair, the cuts cleaned from her pale skin. She looked like she was sleeping, but of course, she wasn't. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain white blouse and her hair was pinned back from her face in a butterfly clip.

Jessica held her daughter's hand, it was cold and not like her daughters touch. She bent down and kissed her before she left the room her daughter was resting in. She walked home, as her car had broken down, outside the Farmead Estate, last night, which was her former home. Once, she was standing on the steps, she fumbled in her bag for her keys and pushed them in to the lock.

She went straight to bed without saying goodnight to Adam and she knew that she always did.

* * *

"Good morning " Adam smiled, as he stood in the kitchen, buttering the slices of toast for his step kids, Lucas and Amelia. Jessica was still in hers and Adam's bedroom, getting ready for her daughter's funeral. She looked at her reflection in the mirror: Her hair was curled slightly at the ends and her make up was natural looking. She sighed as she left the bedroom and crossed the landing and walked down the stairs.

In the living room, little Mia was in her basket, babbling happily to herself. She had her mum's brown eyes. Jessica picked her up and held her close.

"Alright?" Adam questioned, walking in to the room. Jessica turned around. He was wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Sure " She said, but a lone tear that trickled down her cheek gave her away. Using, the pad of his thumb he wiped it away.

Jessica held the wriggling baby to her. The hospital, little Mia, had been in since her birth, had recently been discharged in to her mum's, mum's care. She knew, this way, she would have a baby without going through the pain of labour. But she also knew the painful truth: Mia wasn't her child and she didn't want to tell her she wasn't, she would keep Hannah's memory alive.

A black hearse pulled up and the street fell silent as a mark of respect. The front door opened and the family silently walked out, as the hearse driver took off his black hat to pay his respects and the got in to the hearse as Adam, Jessica, Lucas and Amelia travelled to the church with Hannah in the back.

As they approached the small Victorian church Jessica took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped out. Clutching Adam's hand tightly, she walked up the path to the stairs as she entered the church.

The pews were lined up, one in front of the other. And, a large picture of Hannah stood at the front of the church. In it, she was laughing and wore her hair in a plait and wore jeans, and a top.

Father Bill greeted Jessica at the church as Adam and Hannah's adopted Dad, Jack was carrying the coffin.

The vicar pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm so sorry for your loss, my dear " Father Bill said, shaking her hand.

"OK " Jessica said quietly.

The service started as Father Bill led the coffin in.

'I am the resurrection and the life,' says the Lord. 'Those who believe in me, even though they die, will live, and everyone who lives and believes in me will never die.'

"I am convinced that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor rulers, nor things present, nor things to come, nor powers, nor height, nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God in Christ Jesus our Lord. "

Since we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so, through Jesus, God will bring with him those who have died. So we will be with the Lord for ever. Therefore encourage one another with these word.

" We brought nothing into the world, and we take nothing out.  
The Lord gave, and the Lord has taken away; blessed be the name of the Lord. "

"The steadfast love of the Lord never ceases, his mercies never come to an end; they are new every morning; great is his faithfulness. "

'Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted'.

God so loved the world that he gave his only Son, so that everyone who believes in him may not perish but may have eternal life "

Father Bill, who Adam and Jess, meet when he married the couple said_: "_We meet in the name of Jesus Christ,  
who died and was raised to the glory of God the Father.  
Grace and mercy be with you. "

" We have come here today  
to remember before God _our sister Hannah;_  
to give thanks for _her_ life;  
to commend _Hannah_ to God our merciful redeemer and judge;  
to commit _her_ body to be _buried  
_and to comfort one another in our grief. God of all consolation,  
your Son Jesus Christ was moved to tears  
at the grave of Lazarus his friend.  
Look with compassion on your children in their loss;  
give to troubled hearts the light of hope  
and strengthen in us the gift of faith,  
in Jesus Christ our Lord. "

"Amen." Everyone said.

" Almighty God,  
you judge us with infinite mercy and justice  
and love everything you have made.  
In your mercy  
turn the darkness of death into the dawn of new life,  
and the sorrow of parting into the joy of heaven;  
through our Saviour, Jesus Christ."

"Amen " Colleagues bowed their heads in respect**.**

"As children of a loving heavenly Father,  
let us ask his forgiveness,  
for he is gentle and full of compassion. _"_ God of mercy,  
we acknowledge that we are all sinners.  
We turn from the wrong that we have thought and said and done,  
and are mindful of all that we have failed to do.  
For the sake of Jesus, who died for us,  
forgive us for all that is past,  
and help us to live each day  
in the light of Christ our Lord. "

**"**Lord, have mercy.

Christ, have mercy "

Christ, have mercy. Lord, have mercy.

Lord, have mercy."

"May God our Father forgive us our sins  
and bring us to the eternal joy of his kingdom,  
where dust and ashes have no dominion. "

Amen." Everyone echoed.

" Merciful Father,  
hear our prayers and comfort us;  
renew our trust in your Son,  
whom you raised from the dead;  
strengthen our faith  
that all who have died in the love of Christ  
will share in his resurrection;  
who lives and reigns with you,  
in the unity of the Holy Spirit,  
one God, now and for ever. "

"Amen. " Again, as people sniffed and cried, they bowed heads.

God of mercy, Lord of life,  
you have made us in your image  
to reflect your truth and light:  
we give you thanks for _Hannah_,  
for the grace and mercy _Hannah _ received from you,  
for all that was good in _her_ life,  
for the memories we treasure today.  
[_Especially we thank you …_] [Lord, in your mercy

" You promised eternal life to those who believe.  
Remember for good this your servant _Hannah_  
as we also remember _her._  
Bring all who rest in Christ  
into the fullness of your kingdom  
where sins have been forgiven  
and death is no more. [Lord, in your mercy"

" hear our prayer.] Your mighty power brings joy out of grief  
and life out of death.  
Look in mercy on [… _and_] all who mourn.  
Give them patient faith in times of darkness.  
Strengthen them with the knowledge of your love. [Lord, in your mercy, hear our prayer.]

'You are tender towards your children  
and your mercy is over all your works.  
Heal the memories of hurt and failure.  
Give us the wisdom and grace to use aright  
the time that is left to us here on earth,  
to turn to Christ and follow in his steps  
in the way that leads to everlasting life. _Silence_ [Lord, in your mercy

hear our prayer." Everyone whispered.

" God of mercy, entrusting into your hands all that you have made  
and rejoicing in our communion with all your faithful people,  
we make our prayers through Jesus Christ our Saviour. Amen._. "_

" As our Saviour taught us, so we pray "

"Our Father in heaven,  
hallowed be your name,  
your kingdom come,  
your will be done,  
on earth as in heaven.  
Give us today our daily bread.  
Forgive us our sins  
as we forgive those who sin against us.  
Lead us not into temptation  
but deliver us from evil.  
For the kingdom, the power,  
and the glory are yours  
now and for ever.  
Amen. "

" Our Father, who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name;  
thy kingdom come;  
thy will be done;  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation;  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
the power and the glory,  
for ever and ever.  
Amen. "

"Let us commend _Hannah_ to the mercy of God,  
our maker and redeemer. God our creator and redeemer,  
by your power Christ conquered death  
and entered into glory.  
Confident of his victory  
and claiming his promises,  
we entrust _Hannah_ to your mercy  
in the name of Jesus our Lord,  
who died and is alive  
and reigns with you,  
now and for ever."

Amen. " Jessica let a tear fall down her cheek as Adam held her.

"The Lord is full of compassion and mercy,  
slow to anger and of great goodness.  
As a father is tender towards his children,  
so is the Lord tender to those that fear him.  
For he knows of what we are made;  
he remembers that we are but dust.  
Our days are like the grass;  
we flourish like a flower of the field;  
when the wind goes over it, it is gone  
and its place will know it no more.  
But the merciful goodness of the Lord endures  
for ever and ever toward those that fear him  
and his righteousness upon their children's children.  
Like a flower we blossom and then wither;  
like a shadow we flee and never stay.  
In the midst of life we are in death;  
to whom can we turn for help,  
but to you, Lord, who are justly angered by our sins?  
Yet, Lord God most holy, Lord most mighty,  
O holy and most merciful Saviour,  
deliver us from the bitter pain of eternal death.  
Lord, you know the secrets of our hearts;  
hear our prayer, O God most mighty;  
spare us, most worthy judge eternal;  
at our last hour let us not fall from you,  
O holy and merciful Saviour. We have entrusted our _sister_ _Hannah_ to God's mercy,  
and we now commit _Hannah's _ body to the ground:  
earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust:  
in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life  
through our Lord Jesus Christ,  
who will transform our frail bodies  
that they may be conformed to his glorious body,  
who died, was buried, and rose again for us.  
To him be glory for ever. "

"Amen. "Everyone said.

"We have entrusted our _sister Hannah_ to God's mercy,  
and now, in preparation for burial,  
we give body to be cremated.  
We look for the fullness of the resurrection  
when Christ shall gather all his saints  
to reign with him in glory for ever. "

**Amen.** _we give our sister_ _Hannah_ to God's mercy,  
and we now commit _her_ body to be cremated:  
earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust:  
in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life  
through our Lord Jesus Christ,  
who will transform our frail bodies  
that they may be conformed to his glorious body,  
who died, was buried, and rose again for us.  
To him be glory for ever. "

" Amen. "

" Our Father in heaven,  
hallowed be your name,  
your kingdom come,  
your will be done,  
on earth as in heaven.  
Give us today our daily bread.  
Forgive us our sins  
as we forgive those who sin against us.  
Lead us not into temptation  
but deliver us from evil.  
For the kingdom, the power,  
and the glory are yours  
now and for ever.  
Amen.** "**

Everyone bowed their heads in respect as Father Bill led them in the Lord's prayer:

Our Father, who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name;  
thy kingdom come;  
thy will be done;  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation;  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
the power and the glory,  
for ever and ever.  
Amen. "

As, her daughter's funeral came to an end, Jessica looked around to see who had came to support them.

"What are you doing here!" She spat angrily, spotting Tom and Sam in the back of the cemetery, standing next to Nick and Zoe.

Adam followed her as she made her way over to them.

"Stop, it, Jess, stop it " Adam told her, putting an arm around her.

She was angry, hurt and confused that her daughter's life had been cut short. And, she wanted someone to blame, and, she knew exactly who she wanted to blame.

As everyone, left the area where Hannah was buried Jessica looked at the words she had chosen to have put on the stone they were:

'Hannah was mum to Mia, daughter to Jessica.

She's gone, but she's not forgotten.

Sleep tight.'

The kids looked up at their mum as she let the tears fall down her cheeks, she had a mixture of emotions running through her right now: regret at giving her away, sadness and she felt her heart was breaking..

Linking her arm through Adam's she checked that the kids were strapped in, she didn't want another accident. When, she was sure she shut the door and walked around to the passenger seat and got in.

* * *

Back at home, Jessica went straight up the stairs, to change in to something comfortable.

She had decided to hold the wake in the house as it was big enough to accommodate the staff from the ED.

"Hey" Adam entered the bedroom, worried about her. She'd just disappeared when she was talking to Zoe, reminiscing about Hannah's work experience, in the ED, Jessica had, had a suspicion that she was the girl's mother.

"I'm fine " She told Adam, who didn't believe her. She shrugged out of his embrace and turned on her heel as she walked out of the room, as she walked in to another room in the house, this room was being used as Mia's nursery.

The baby was fast asleep, in her cot. Jessica kissed her on her small head as a tear dropped down her face. She straightened the pink blankets over her and tucked a teddy, it was white and it was in the shape of a rabbit, with a pink nose, in with her.

As Adam stood there, in the middle of their room, an anguished look on his face, saying "Jess, please... "

* * *

**Well, that was a depressing end to this story, but kind of fitting, as I bury my granddad in two days... :(**


End file.
